Snow of Happiness
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Himeno and the Knights are back! Only, this time, they're not alone. They need the help of the Pritear and the Leafe Lady Knights to defeat the Prince of Darkness and the new Princess of Disaster. Can they save the worlds before darkness falls everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello. I am SylphWindDancer with my first Pretear story. I will tell you all now: I may not update quickly, for I have...five other stories to work on. I'm so bad. I told myself I shouldn't put it up now, but I have. I hope you like! Hayate it my muse! For he is very good-looking.**

**Hayate: Oh, shut up. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Me: I really hope you like this!**

Pretear

_**"The boundless future stretches across the skies**_

_**And I am reborn anew**_

_**I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world.**_

_**Destiny is there to be grasped,**_

_**So stretch out your hands.**_

_**There is no tomorrow which has already been decided.**_

_**Even if you say nothing,**_

_**I know our meeting that day was no coincidence**_

_**I sensed eternity in your distant gaze.**_

_**The light of the setting sun is beautiful.**_

_**If the cold wind glimmers,**_

_**I can hear your voice drifting gently.**_

_**Knowing that I'm not alone in my heart,**_

_**Warms it so much that it hurts.**_

_**It all begins from the point of believing.**_

_**These feelings are proof of being alive.**_

_**The endless future and the expanding skies**_

_**Allow me to be reborn anew**_

_**I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world,**_

_**Holding hands with you."**_

Chapter 1

Himeno and Hayate walked among the streets of Awayuki Town. The Pretear and Leafe Knight of Wind enjoyed the peace that was bursting from the Leafe filled earth. It had been so long since they'd gotten rid of the Princess of Disaster, and peace was brought to Earth. The three younger Leafe Knights of Ice, Water, and Plants had grown into handsome teenagers, but the older Knights and Pretear looked like they hadn't aged a day. The reason why was uncertain of any of them. Hayate had never told Himeno of his love for her, or vise-versa. And so, in time, both were simply the best of friends.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Okay, they still fought like cat and dog...

"You should be over that by now...tulip-head."

Himeno punched Hayate playfully on the arm and chuckled, "You're such an idiot."

"Am not. Everyone knows _you_ are." Hayate retorted.

Himeno's eyes glared.

Then, they found themselves at the front of the Knight of Fire's restuarant. Goh waved, "Hey, you two! Sit down, and I'll be right with you."

Hayate groaned, "When you said you wanted to eat out, you meant _here? _I'm not gonna live." and he sat in a chair in front of Himeno.

They sat, letting Goh take their orders, and they ate with Goh when he managed to get a short brake. The two men gagged at Himeno's ice cream, "How in the world can you eat that stuff?"

Himeno pouted, "None of you Knights have any sense of taste at all!"

"I'd say you don't." Goh scrunched up his nose.

The three finished eating, and Goh went back to work when Hayate snapped his fingers, "Crap. I forgot about picking up some of your dad's order."

"Ah, you outta let him get it. Bbbuuutttt since you're working for him, I'll say go ahead and get it. I'm gonna go on home."

"Are you sure?"

Himeno waved it off, "Yeah, I'll be fine! See ya at home, then!" and she ran off toward her house.

Hayate frowned, thinking he sensed something, but shrugged it off, and ran to go pick up Karou's orders.

Once Himeno saw Hayate was out of sight, she leaned against a tree. Her insides felt so sick. She wrapped her arms around her for a second, and the feeling was gone. She frowned, "But...I thought for sure...that was something...oh, well! Maybe it was nothing."

She walked down the streets quietly, looking around at the new flowers spring had brought with it. She especially admired the Cherry Blossoms. A few flew away from the branches, and Himeno caught some. She smiled warmly, "I'm glad I was able to get all of this back."

Her watch ruined the moment when it set off. She looked at it, dropping the blossoms.

"Aw, crap! I'm late for my job!" and the Pretear threw a curse in the air before running off.

**In Leafenia...**

An older Shin, with short, wavy blonde hair looked at the plants. He frowned. Hajime came up behind him, with Hayate-like orange hair, his blue eyes the bright color of the sky. "What's wrong, Shin?"

Shin glared at a withering tree, "Something's wrong. The plants aren't happy...and their Leafe isn't as strong as it was yesterday."

"No way..." Hajime examined the water, "...Now that you mention it...the water's Leafe is draining, too!"

Mannan came up, with spikey white hair and crystal blue eyes, "Hey, what's up, guys?"

"The Leafe..." Shin murmured.

Mannan looked around, "What about it?"

"..." Shin couldn't say anything. His face was white and pale.

The Knight of Ice hissed, "What's wrong with the Leafe?!"

Hajime bit out, "It's...disappearing. We need to get the others."

**Back on Earth...**

Himeno barely made it to her job at a garden that she worked for in the springtime. She sighed with relief, and waved hi to one of her friends, "Hey, there, Yuri. How are you today?"

The girl with baby blue eyes and black hair grinned playfully, "I'm amused on how you've barely made it to work. C'mon, hurry up and get dressed so you won't get in trouble!"

"Sure thing!"

Himeno ran in and got changed. She sighed deeply. Today was going to be busy, since it was festival time for flowers!

---

"WHAT?!?!!"

Shin came back to Earth and told the Knight of Light about what had happened to the Leafe in Leafenia.

The Knight of Plants told him again, "The Leafe is growing thin! -We don't know what or who's causing it! We can't feel anything!"

Kei sat back in his chair, speechless. He muttered, "This just can't be..." then, he sat in silence. Shin said quietly, "Mannan went to go get Hayate and Goh. Hajime's going to get Himeno and Sasame. We're all gonna meet at Himeno's backyard. Where we first met."

Kei looked at him with serious eyes, "We need to go. Now."

Shin nodded, and they walked out of the building hastily. A few minutes later, they met up with all the other Knights and the Pretear. Himeno instantly began to worry, "So, the Leafe is draining from Leafenia? How the hell is that possible?"

"We don't know either, with all the demons and such gone." Sasame bit his lip in thought.

Kei offered, "There may actually be someone who can suck the Leafe out while they're not in Leafenia. It could be someone in a whole other dimension."

The others stared.

The Light Knight flushed, "It's an idea."

"Even if it were true, who in the world could or would do that?" Goh hissed.

Mannan dumbly replied, "Someone ready to take over the worlds."

Goh glared, "Shut it, kid."

"Either way..." Hayate nodded, "Mannan's right. We have to be on our guard every minute of every day."

Himeno squirmed, "Uh, guys?"

All eyes turned to her.

She looked at them all directly before telling them, "I had that same feeling earlier...the one where there was Demon Larva nearby. I felt it for a few seconds."

Hayate frowned, "I felt it, too."

"And me." Sasame and Goh looked away.

"Really? I didn't..." Shin cocked his head.

"Then, he, she, or it..." Himeno growled, "Was near us four at one point."

Sasame looked at her, "Well, I was stopping by Goh's restuarant this afternoon."

"That's when I felt it!" Hayate and Goh snapped.

Then, they turned to Himeno again, who nodded.

Hajime suggested, "Maybe we should go back. Whoever or whatever it was may still be near there."

"I doubt it, but we could." Mannan shrugged.

Without further argument, they walked down the street back towards Goh's workplace. They stood there for a few minutes, the ones that hadn't feeling anything asking if the others felt anything.

"Nothing."

They walked all around town, and still, nothing came up. Not even the slightess feeling. They gave up and went back to Himeno's house. They hung around by the giant windchimes, Himeno groaning, "Now I feel scared. There's something out there, but we can't find it."

Just as she said it, Himeno collasped over in pain.

"HIMENO?! HIMENO, WHAT'S WRONG?!" all the Knights ran to her side.

She gasped in pain, "Ugh...it feels so sickening..." and she shuddered.

Hayate suddenly changed into his Wind outfit, and flew in the air, glaring everywhere, not feeling anything. Sasame joined him up there. They looked around, and at last, they heard Goh yell from behind them, a 'non-nice' word that shouldn't really be repeated. They flung themselves around, only to be hit by a black light. They slammed back into trees.

Himeno brought her head up, muttering, "It doesn't hurt anymore..." then, saw Hayate and Sasame. "HAYATE! SASAME!"

"Himeno, don't worry! Pret with me!" Goh held out his hand.

The Pretear hesitated, but took his hand, and Goh disappeared, Himeno wearing the Fire Pretear outfit.

_"C'mon, let's go!" _Goh shouted in her head.

"Yeah."

Himeno jumped in the air, along with the other Knights. She looked, and in the distance, was a shadow, growing larger and larger. She thought, _Goh...what is that?_

The figure came closer to be formed out as a man. He had black midnight hair with silver eyes, wearing a black cloak over a gray shirt and black cargo pants. "Well, well, well. So you are the Pretear: Princess of Light. Well met."

Hayate and Sasame recollected themselves, and flew up beside her in defense. Hayate hissed, "Who are you?"

"I am one of a pair of new darkness. I am the Prince of Darkness, along with my sister, the Princess of Disaster." the man cackled. "Or you may call me Takeshi."

"What do you want?!" Himeno demanded.

"You are naive. Slow. Does the title of 'Prince of DARKNESS' mean nothing?" Takeshi snorted. "I have come...so you would die."

All the Knights flew in front of her in protection. With a wave of his hand, a whip of darkness flew out, slashing them all to the side into treetops. Himeno gathered her strength, and bellowed, "Fire Ax!" the giant ax of flames appearing in her hands.

She heard Takeshi curse a little, but put up a shield. The Ax collided with his shield, getting stuck. Takeshi grinned evilly, and pushed his shield, knocking her to the ground. Himeno asked, _Are you okay, Goh?!_

_"I'll be fine. Don't drop your guard!"_

Takeshi floated down, and raised a shadow sword, "Good-bye."

"You won't touch her, Takeshi!!" a girl with midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes jumped in front of Himeno, bearing a sword. Himeno heard Hayate gasp behind her. The girl growled, "Leave. You won't do any killing here or anywhere."

Takeshi hissed, making eye contact with the Pretear, "I'll be back. You can count on that." and he vanished into smoke. The girl sighed deeply, and turned to face Himeno. Himeno took note that she was wearing the same outfit that she wore when she preted with Hayate. She asked, "Are you alright?"

Himeno unpreted to see how Goh was. She answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Goh?..."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Just a small cut." Goh assured.

Himeno then looked up at the girl from the ground, "Who...are you?"

Hayate stood, and approached the girl. "Why are you here now?"

"I was told to be. Takeshi has been set loose, so I had to come and help. Orders." she replied.

Goh groaned, "I forgot how much you two look alike."

The two glared at him. He looked away, "Sheesh, touchy, touchy..."

Himeno cocked her head, "What am I missing?"

The girl gestured, "Follow me. Where we're going, then you'll understand."

The Pretear looked at the Knights for reassurance, and they nodded. Himeno stood, and followed the Knight of Wind and the new girl.

**Me: Was it good?**

**Hayate: It was okay.**

**Me: Oh, wow. THANKS for your opinion, Hayate.**

**Hayate: Sure. Read and review, all readers, letting her know how it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter two already! Yay! **

**Hayate: You are unusually extrememly hyper.**

**Me: Because I just memorized that inro song: White Destiny! I'm so happy! In Japanese, not English! I'm very happy!**

**Hayate: Sure. SylphWindDancer owns nothing. Only the Lady Knights, the Pritear, and the new Prince of Darkness and Princess of Disaster.**

**Me: Enjoy! . **

Chapter 2

_**"The boundless future stretches across the skies**_

_**And I am reborn anew**_

_**I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world.**_

_**Destiny is there to be grasped,**_

_**So stretch out your hands."**_

The girl had led Himeno and the Knights of Leafenia to a large clearing in the woods. She looked around, then called, "C'mon, guys! I've brought them!"

Himeno tensed as the trees and bushes rustled noisily, but took notice that the Leafe Knights were quite calm and relaxed. Then, one boy of her age with six girls stepped out of the woods. She stared when she saw how much they were all look-alikes to the Knights. The girl sighed, "Okay. First; introductions! I am Himiko, Lady Knight of Wind."

Himeno bursted, "LADY KNIGHT? OF WIND?!"

"Hey! Questions after introductions!" Himiko twitched.

The youngest girl looked a little older than Shin, had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She grinned, "I'm Sayuri. Lady Knight of Plants."

Himeno chuckled silently when she saw Shin approach her, smiling.

"I'm Hikari, Lady Knight of Water." a girl with light orange hair and deep blue eyes murmured quietly, wearing the Pretear Water outfit.

"Well, I'm Minako, Lady Knight of Ice." a girl with long icy white hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing the Ice Pretear outfit.

"I'm Kisa, Lady Knight of Light." the girl nodded her head in acknowledgement. She had a small blonde ponytail with sunny yellow eyes, and stood tall in the Light Pretear outfit.

"I'm Sora, Lady Knight of Sound." the girl smiled sweetly, her hair short and silver, her eyes a mystifying purple/violet color. She wore the Sound Pretear clothes.

"That leave me! Gina , Lady Knight of Fire!" she grinned widely from ear to ear. She had light brown hair with red highlights, and maroon colored eyes, wearing the clothes of the Fire Pretear.

"And I am Ryu, the Pritear." the teen nodded, having black hair and silver eyes.

"Well..." Goh droaned, "You guys know us, and this is Himeno, our Pretear."

Himeno impatiently asked, "HOW are there females versions of you guys?"

Himiko sighed, "Okay, well, we were asleep the whole time with Takako, Princess of Disaster, and were to awaken with the Prince of Darkness and the new Princess of Disaster. The Leafe Knights are supposed to deal with the Disaster Princesses, and we, the Leafe Lady Knights, have to deal with the Princes of Darkness. With the pair awake, we are also awake. Get it?"

Minako added, "And we also have the Pritear, which is a male version of the Pretear, whom we had to find."

Then, Sora added, "We are to assist you in taking down the Prince and Princess to restore the peace to the worlds of Leafinia and Earth."

"Well...who do you get orders from?"

"That, we cannot reveal." Sayuri firmly stated.

"Oh...okay. So where can we find Takeshi and the Princess?"

"They have to make the first move. Then, from there on, we can predict his and her next movements."

Kisa said absentmindedly, "I wonder where I should work at..."

"You guys are getting jobs, too?" Sasame blinked.

"Yeah. We gotta pick up info, ya know?" Gina grinned.

Mannen sighed into his hands, "Now I have to put up with two Gohs."

Goh gave him a noogie, "Hey! How do you think I feel having to put up with two Mannens?! Again?!"

Minako and Mannen glared at him.

Himeno cocked her head, "Oh. So...you've all been together before?"

"Yeah." Kei nodded, "In other words, we're all like family. Brothers and sisters, but not by blood."

Ryu and Himeno droaned, "Ooohhhh..."

**A month and a half later...**

Takeshi or the Princess hadn't show themselves lately, which worried the group. All they've fought were Demon Larva. In the end, most of the Lady Knights got jobs. Ironically, they got the same job as their opposite, so to speak. Since the Prince or Princess hadn't shown him or herself, that told the group that they were getting as strong as they could possibly get. Now, there were two people in case one got attacked out of the blue. The three younger Knights, Lady Knights, and Pritear simply stayed with Himeno, Himeno telling her stepmother and father the rest of her duties as Pretear, and explained about the Pritear. In the end, Natsue and Kaoru allowed the guys and girls to remain at their house.

Himeno and Ryu were walking around in Himeno's garden, Mannen and Minako watching them from afar after they changed into human clothes. Himeno asked, "Do you...like it?"

"It's cool. It's neat that you got this many flowers to grow as big as they are." Ryu grinned.

Himeno flushed, "Th-thanks. I've been working on it for a while. Since high school."

"Are you in college?"

"Not yet. I'm still looking for one."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

"I think I'm be a chef. Ever since Gina gave me some food she cooked, I got into it, and now I wanna open a restaurant."

"Really? Well, when you do, I wanna be the first customer!"

"Sure thing!"

Mannen and Minako waited for the two to move on, and then looked at her flowers. Minako nodded, "They really are big."

Mannen groaned dramatically, "If you think those are big, you obviously haven't been in her jungle backyard."

"It can't be all that big."

"Think again."

"How big?"

"Who knows? We're on a private island shaped like a snowflake. Who the heck knows how big this darn place is?"

They moved on, keeping the Pretear and Pritear in sight for protection. After a little while, the guardians crashed into Himiko and Hayate. Mannen waved, "What's up, guys?"

"Work." Himiko replied in a bored tone.

Hayate whispered in Mannen's ear, "Be careful. I thought I sensed something up ahead."

"Gotcha." he nodded.

Minako waved them good-bye, and Mannen relayed the massage from Hayate. Minako nodded, "Yeah, we'll have to keep our guard up. Anything could happen at this point."

And they continued the walk.

---

Goh and Gina were on break, eating their lunch at the restaurant. Gina murmured through her food quietly, "I really kinda hope that Takeshi and Tomiko come out soon. So that they can use some of their energy."

"Yeah." Goh agreed, biting on a piece of cake after finishing the hamburger on his plate. "I wanna keep Himeno safe. I don't want her to change into another Takako."

"I know what you mean." Gina waved her fork at him. "Now that I think about it, where does Himeno work at?"

"Umm...a local garden. It's really big, and is personally owned by her family. Flowers, trees, vines, and such all grow there."

"Huh. That's interesting."

Sayuri suddenly popped up with Shin. She grinned, "Hey, Gina, Goh!"

Gina groaned, then asked, "Whaddya want?"

Shin frowned, "Everyone seems quiet and depressed around here. In town, too."

Goh looked around casually and noted, "Anyone's hardly even talking." he cursed quietly, and stood, "Shin, Sayuri, stay nearby in case something happens. Walk around a little, but just stay in the area."

The Plant Knight and Lady Knight nodded, and walked off. Gina growled, "Of course. The same day I say it, something has to occur."

"That's just our luck." Goh chuckled.

Gina lightly punched his arm in play, finishing her pudding, "Alright, let's go. Maybe something'll happen while we're serving."

---

Kei and Kisa were in the testing of a new game when Kisa observed, "Why is everyone quiet? You told me it's like all hell is breaking loose here."

"Well, it is when the kids are here. It is rather quiet, though." Kei frowned.

Kisa sighed, "It's more than likely the Leafe decreasing. I thought the light seemed dimmer than usual. They have to be nearby."

Suddenly, shouting was heard in the building. Kisa paused the game, making it quiet in the room. The shouting was coming from downstairs. The Light Knight and Lady Knight cautiously stood, and walked downstairs, seeing a group. One person was running upstairs, and gasped, "Ah! Kei, Kisa! Takeru and Yokio are fighting about something!"

"What?" demanded Kei.

"I-I don't know! Come see! It's getting rather serious!" the man gestured.

They followed him where a small group was rathered around two men. A black head man and a red head man were in the center. The black head, Yokio, was hissing, "I can't believe you just said that about her!"

Takeru barked, "I said nothing about her! I wasn't even on that topic! I was talking about my vacation days!"

"You were not!"

Yokio threw a punch at Takeru's stomach, which hit him on the chest when he tried to move. He groaned, "Why are you acting like this?!"

Kei and Kisa exchanged looks, then went to attempt to stop the fight.

---

Himeno and Ryu had finished their walk peacefully without interruptions. In a way, that worried Minako and Mannen. That would mean someone would show up later.

Once Himeno and Ryu went to Himeno's balcony, Mannen and Minako backed off, and stayed outside, yet the two were still in their sight. They were sitting by some trees, and rustling was heard in them. Mannen and Minako jumped up, and changed into their Knight outfits. The rustling grew louder, and Mannen demanded, "Who is it? Who's there?!"

A man's voice cackled, "It is I."

Minako hissed, "Takeshi."

The Prince of Darkness stepped out of the woods and grinned at them evilly, "And it is time for you to be stopped from helping the Pretear and Pritear...permanently."

---

At that same moment, and the Knights and Lady Knights held their breath. Their companions were in deep trouble.

**Hayate: What are you gonna to do Mannen and Minako?!**

**Me: Must...not...say...anything.**

**Hayate: Tell me!**

**Me: Why does this always happen to me? I'm desperate not to say anything, then I almost say it, then I say something random.**

**Hayate: You suck. Read and review.**

**Me: Note to self: put that first meeting on my fav quotes.**

**Hayate: What first meeting?**

**Me: You and Himeno. I loved that to death.**

**Hayate: (blushes) I can't believe you.**

**Me: I know. I'm unbelievable. I'm good that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter three already!**

**Hayate: Congrats. You own nothing.**

**Me: Except the Lady Knights, the Prince of Darkness, and something else.**

**Hayate: What?**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Hayate: HEY!**

Chapter 3

_**"There is no tomorrow which has already been decided.**_

_**Even if you say nothing,**_

_**I know our meeting that day was no coincidence**_

_**I sensed eternity in your distant gaze.**_

_**The light of the setting sun is beautiful."**_

The Pretear and Pritear heard screams of pain from the balcony, but saw no one. Himeno stood and called, "Mannen?! Minako?!"

No reply came.

Then, they saw all the Knights and Lady Knights trasport halfway between them and the forest. Half of each group went to the two on the balcony, and the other half went to the forest. Ryu demanded, "What's happening?!"

"Mannen and Minako are in grave danger." Kisa grimly reported, worry in her voice.

"What?! We have to help them!" Himeno cried.

Hajime groaned, "Hayate's gonna kill me..." then, he offered his hand to her. Himeno took it, and there stood the Water Pretear. Ryu did the same, accepting Hikari's, and he stood, wearing the Water outfit that the Knight wore. Himeno heard Hajime say again, _"Hayate's really gonna kill me..."_

_Don't worry. I'm sure he won't be THAT mad._

_"Sure. Thanks, Himeno." _Hajime sarcastically sighed.

The Knights, Lady Knights, Pretear, and Pritear all flew over to the two that were bent down by Mannen and Minako. Sora felt Mannen's pulse, then actually let out a curse. "I need to take him to Leafenia; Minako, too. They barely even have a pulse, let alone they're hardly breathing."

Gina gestured to the forest, "Hayate, Himiko, and the others are already in there! Takeshi's revealed himself!"

Then, it was Ryu's turn to swear. He turned to Himeno, "C'mon! We have to help them!"

The small group waited until Gina and Sora were able to get a portal to Leafenia open, then ran off in the woods, hearing sounds of a fight. Himeno heard a familiar cry of pain, and screamed, "HAYATE!!!"

_"Hey! Stay calm, Himeno!" _Hajime soothed.

Dispite his comforting words he started saying, Himeno began running off quickly towards the battle, Ryu beside her, doing the same. They arrived at the clearing, and a large purple, ghastly colored sphere stood, Shin's voice echoing 'Beyondios' around them. Himeno looked at it, "How do we get in?"

_"The top! Go in, and it'll open for you, then just float right on in."_ Hajime told her.

"All right." Himeno flew upwards. She looked down, and saw a golden portal. "That must be it..." and she flew inside.

The first thing she heard was, "What are you doing here, Tulip-head?!"

She looked at the Leafe Knight of Wind and hissed, "You need my help, and you know it!"

Hayate looked away and muttered, "You be careful."

Himeno smugly replied, _"You _be careful."

Hayate was about to reply, but Himeno flew around a little to see what was going on. Ryu discussed it with Himiko. Himeno took a good look at Takeshi, but didn't see a core. So, she tried an attack. Hajime faintly appeared behind her, aiding her in the attack, and Himeno flung her wrist, "Water Flail!"

Takeshi sneered.

The whip of water approached him, and it wrung around his wrist. Instead of struggling to get away, he held onto the whip. He pulled it, catching Himeno off guard. She let a short yelp pass her lips as she was suddenly in Takeshi's face. He whispered, "You can't win. You can't do anything." then, he swung around, flinging Himeno in the wall. The other Knights and Lady Knights called her name before attacking. The Pretear heard a small grunt from inside her.

_Hajime! Are you alright?!_

_"Yeah...I'll be fine. It wasn't that bad."_

Ryu made a fist pointing at Takeshi. He roared, "Hydro Shooter!!" His fist shot out a large amount of water, like a geyser shooting sideways. It hit Takeshi directly on the shoulder. He grunted, then turned to face the attacker. The remaining Lady Knights flew in front of him in protection, shooting attacks at him.

The Leafe Knights all circling, flinging random attacks of their element. Himeno suddenly unpreted with Hajime, leaving him stunned, "Himeno, what are you doing?!"

"I...Hayate, pret with me!"

Hayate looked back at her with surprise on his expression, "What are you doing, you idiot?!"

"Pret!"

Hayate growled, and flew over to her, holding his hand out to her. Himeno quickly took it, and Hayate vanished into her. She concentrated her Leafe, and summoned the Wind Sword. She flew up above the fight and looked down. Takeshi was occupied. She let herself down, and the sword was pointed at his skull. She let out a battle cry, and swung the sword.

Everyone halted in their attacks. Takeshi wasn't moving. Until he turned and faced the Pretear, blood flowing from his back.

_Dammit! I missed!_

_"Watch out!"_

_Huh?_

Takeshi lounged at her, a hand around her throat, cutting off her air supply. The Wind Sword vanished, and Himeno was gasping for breath, as was Hayate inside her. The Knights all leapt into action. They used their strongest attacks, aiming for the area where Himeno struck him. He hissed in pain, "I'll be back." and he somehow got out of Shin's containment field.

Himeno and Hayate, unpreted, fell to the ground, filling their lungs with the much needed air. The Knights and Lady Knights approached, "Are you guys alright?" Goh inquired.

Himeno chuckled, "Heh, never been better."

To lighten the mood, Goh joked, "Wow, your life must suck if that's your 'wonderful' mode."

Himeno stood and playfully punched him. Hayate stood beside them, and asked, "How's Mannen and Minako?"

Suddenly, Gina appeared with Sora, telling them, "They're resting. They'll be alright once they rest. A LOT."

Sora added, "We gave them some Leafe, so they'll definitely recover."

"That good." Shin nodded.

Sasame thought aloud, "Maybe we should go to Leafenia."

All heads turned to him. "Why?"

"We can easily observe his activities from up there. And, we can have everyone nearby in case something happens." Sasame reasoned.

"Well, yeah..." Sayuri muttered.

Goh nudged him, "Just wanna be with Takako, don'tcha?"

The Knight of Sound gave him an evil glare, and the Knight of Fire shut his trap.

With that, the Knights focused their powers, and a colored portal opened, leading to Leafenia. They all wakled through, and entered the peaceful world. Once they were there, Sasame and Hayate hid the portal, making it blend into the surroundings. Once they were there, Himeno blinked, "What about my family? My dad will worry about me."

Sayuri cocked her head, "Well, if they go to the extreme, we'll let you go back and tell them what's going on."

Then, they heard a call of, "Sasame!"

The Knight of Sound turned and faced the source of the call. Takako, with long black hair and light green eyes, the once Princess of Disaster. She had come to live with the Knights, but mostly to be with Sasame, for the two had grown even closer after Himeno was awakened by Hayate's kiss and love for the Pretear. Sasame gave her a hug, "I'm back, Takako."

"I'm glad you guys are okay. Mannen woke a little while ago, but I managed to keep him down. He kept insisting that he come to aid you. What happened to Takeshi?" Takako inquired, saying everything in a rush.

They were about to tell her everything, but a white light flashed in one of the seven houses, followed by a cry of, "Dang it, I gotta help them! Takeshi could kill them!"

The Knight of Sound and Fire rushed in to calm down the Knight of Ice, and they then told him, Takako, and the half-awake Minako what had happened with Takeshi. Mannen cursed, "So he got away...that totally sucks."

"We're gonna get him next time, though." Hajime frowned, "Otherwise, who knows what he'll do once he recovers. Himeno struck him pretty good, though. It'll take a while, even for him."

Himiko leaned against the wall, "Hey, Kei, didn't you make a thing on your computer that'll predict where a demon larva will appear next, right?"

"What about it?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you do the same thing with Takeshi? He IS like a demon, after all."

"I wish I could, but he's too strong. He can easily hide his trail. But, maybe...maybe the system will react when a really powerful demon larva seed is nearby."

Kisa nodded, "We can try it when we go back down."

"Well, get some rest." Hayate suggested, "We'll head back for clues tomorrow."

The Lady Knights left to go to their houses, and Mannen bravely snorted, "I'm comin', too!"

Goh pushed him back down on the bed, "Not until you're fully recovered." and he left, as did everyone else.

Mannen growled, then punched the wall, ice covering it. He yelled, "I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!"

**Me: I had to do that.**

**Hayate: Mannen is too...stubborn.**

**Me: That's just his nature. To protect his friends.**

**Hayate: Sure. Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I think this is my favorite chapter so far.**

**Hayate: Is that so?**

**Me: Yeah. It's a fluffy moment. It's sweet.**

**Hayate: Between who?**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Hayate: (growls) Not again...**

Chapter 4

_**"If the cold wind glimmers,**_

_**I can hear your voice drifting gently.**_

_**Knowing that I'm not alone in my heart,**_

_**Warms it so much that it hurts.**_

_**It all begins from the point of believing."**_

Well, they all got a good night's rest, and the next morning in the Awayuki household...

"Mother, where is Himeno? I haven't seen her since early yesterday."

Mawata and Himeno grew close as sisters since the ending of the last Princess of Disaster, and both cared deeply for each other. Mayune and Himeno even warmed up to each other, though both still picked on each other more than they hung out together.

Natsue placed a worried hand on Kaoru's, "I don't know. I called her cell phone, but got her voicemail. I've left so many messages."

Kaoru assured, "She's more than likely just spending the night with Yayoi."

"She would've told us, though!" Mayune hissed.

"...Let me try one more time. Tanaka?"

The bald, short servant ran up, her phone in hand, "Y-yes, ma'am! Here you are!"

Natsue took the phone, and dialed Himeno's number, and listened to the voicemail.

_"Hi, you've reached Himeno Awayuki, and I am unable to come to the phone right now, so if you leave a message, I'll try and get back to you ASAP. Okay, Yayoi, now how do you turn the stupid thing off?" BEEP!_

Natsue sighed, and hung up. Nothing. She sighed again deeply. What was the point of having a cell phone if you don't answer it or keep it on?

**In Leafenia...**

Himeno growled in frustration, "Why is it you can't get a decent signal in Leafenia?! I don't know who's calling to just hang up! Geez! What was the point of having to go through all that trouble to get my voicemail if no one's gonna leave a message in the voicemail?!"

Hajime cocked his head, "Well, we don't have cell phone towers, in case you didn't see."

"I was being sarcastic, Hajime." Himeno stared at him.

"Oh. Okay. Then...I don't know!"

Himeno groaned, and held her head in her hands.

Sasame suddenly appeared behind her, and whispered in her ear, "I know you're worried about your family, and they're the last thing you want evil to get. If you want, I'll give you a little while - you and Hayate go and explain what's going on. Okay?"

Himeno blushed when she turned and saw him in her face, "Oh...okay. But...where IS Hayate?"

"I'll get him. Just wait right here." Hajime vanished in a small blue portal.

"Ah...ok...ay?" Himeno blinked.

Sasame chuckled, "He's always liked doing that. He'll bring Hayate back with him."

"Well, it's just, the most you've ever done magic in front of me is with battles." Himeno smiled faintly.

"Yes, this is true. You know, the other day..."

"Huh?"

"I got a postcard from Miss Mawata. She said that she was finally being able to accept everything around her, and she was finally understanding the reason why she was here."

Himeno then smiled warmly, "I'm glad. She really has opened up to me more since we defeated Takako."

"That's good." Sasame nodded.

Then, they both heard the wind blowing around, and the water splashing around. They turned, and saw Hayate standing beside Hajime, who winked, "Got him!"

Hayate rolled his eyes at the teen, and sighed, "You wanted me, Sasame?"

"Well, I'd feel better if you went with Himeno to talk to her family. Just in case something happens." Sasame explained.

"I guess I could." Hayate accepted.

Himeno and Hayate walked through the portal, leaving the others to go and plan about their next step, and were still wondering why the Leafe was disappearing from Leafenia.

_Later..._

"Himeno Awayuki! Why did you not answer your phone?!" Natsue barked.

"Mother, please, let me explain." Himeno pleaded.

Kaoru inquired, "Why is Hayate here, too?"

And so, the two explained about the Leafe problem in Leafenia, the new two evils, and that Himeno was going to be away for a while. Mawata approached her stepsister, "So...do you have an idea of how long you're going to be gone?"

"No. I'm sorry, Mawata." Himeno sadly told her, "I have no idea."

Mayune hissed when she came to talk to her, "You better be careful, because I have more plans in mind for you!"

"Sure, Mayune." Himeno laughed.

Mayune began stuttering when Himeno felt that icky prescence. A few seconds later, Hayate felt it. Himeno ordered, "Stay inside, guys!"

Hayate instantly offered his hand, and in a flash, the two became one as the Wind Pretear. Himeno ran outside, searching for the source of the Demon Larva.

---

"Kisa, Kei, haven't you got it YET?!" Mannen bugged.

"Would you just shut up, for the love of Lea-" Kisa was interrupted by Kei typing something on his keyboard, "There it is..." and it zoomed in. "The Awayuki Gardens?"

Shin paled, "There's supposed to be a festival today."

Goh cursed when the computer told them how large it was, and the Knights and Lady Knights all quickly ran outside, found an alley, transformed, and transported towards the gardens.

---

_Holy crap! This is my work! _Himeno told Hayate.

_"It feels like it's coming from inside there!" _Hayate growled.

_But, there's a festival going on in there today!_

_"Then, we better hur-"_

Hayate was cut off by a large amount of screaming, and people running away from the entrance. She flew inside, and saw the largest Demon Larva ever. She even swore at the sight of it.

It looked somewhat like an overgrown raven with wings way over a hundred times bigger then Himeno's body alone. The last layer of feathers looked somewhat like tenticles. Himeno groaned, "We really need Shin."

_"Beyondios!!"_

"Oh, yeah, talk about timing!"

The containment field surrounded them, and all the others were in the field. Ryu preted with Himiko, and was wearing the Wind Knight's outfit.

"Wind Sword!" Himeno drew the sword, and lounged at the monsterous Demon Larva, searching for the core. She spotted it, way down near the bottom of it's leg. Himeno flew toward it, dodging the other Knights attacks. Then, the Knight of Ice saw that one of the tenticles was rushing toward the Wind Pretear. He ran in front of her, and pushed her out of the way, "Watch out!!" and Mannen was tangled up in the tentacle, his Leafe getting sucked away.

"No, Mannen!" Himeno cried.

Shin shot out a vine at the tenticle, making it wince, and letting Mannen wriggle free. He panted, "I'm fine. Go! Get the core!"

"Right." Himeno turned back to where she saw the core, but it wasn't there anymore.

_"WHAT?!" _The Wind Pretear gaped at the same time, along with Ryu.

"But...how is that possible?" Ryu frowned, dodging an attack from the Demon Larva.

_"What? What is it?" _Hayate asked.

"There's no core!"

The Wind Knight exploded with 'bad words' and hissed, _"How can that be? You said it was there just a second ago!"_

The Wind Pritear then called, "Hey, now it's up there!"

Himeno glanced up, and saw it then up above. She frowned. What was going on?

She heard Kei call her name in warning, then felt herself being wrapped up in a tentacle. She heard Hayate's horrid screams of pain inside her, but, strangely enough, she felt the Leafe draining away from her, causing her pain as well. The others may've heard her screams, but she suffered even more when she heard Hayate's.

Hajime and Mannen both attacked, since they were nearest, Hajime shooting water at it, and Mannen shooting ice daggers as well as freezing the water on it's tentacle. Then, they stepped aside, and let Ryu do the rest. "Wind Spear!" he roared. He summoned the long spear with the wind surrounding it, it's color similar to the Wind Sword. He slashed the tentacle, and it came off. Himeno heavily collasped to the ground, and her hands and knees. She gasped for breath before asking, _Hayate? Are you alright?_

She heard him grunt in pain once more before shooting back, _"I'll be fine. More importantly, how are you?"_

_I just need a little Leafe, then I'll be right as rain!_

_"I'll give you some of mi-"_

_NO! You need it, so don't you dare think of giving it to me!_

_"Himeno...we're nothing without you."_

_I don't care! You wouldn't be anything without Leafe! It won't do us any good if we unpret in the middle of trying to kill this thing._

_"I hate to interrupt this joyful little discussion, but you might wanna move."_

_You're still gonna get it later._

_"What did I do?"_

Goh called, "Himeno, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Sayuri yelped when one of the tentacles swatted her, knocking her against the wall. She huffed, "You guys really need to hit the core! We can't take much more of this monster!"

Ryu, however, was already charging toward the core, but as soon as he stuck, it disappeared. He growled, "Not again!"

"What is up with this?" Himeno sighed heavily in annoyance, but then quickly spotted it again. "There!" she took the Wind Sword out again, and charged, successfully striking it. The Demon Larva gave a shriek of pain, then disappeared.

The containment field faded, and the Pritear and Pretear unpreted with their Wind Knight companion. Sasame asked, concern in his voice, "Are you alright, Himeno, Hayate?"

Himeno nodded wearily, "I'll be alright." then, she got the first real look at Hayate once she saw he fell to his knees in pain.

"Hayate?! Hayate, you're hurt badly!" Himeno gasped, one hand over her mouth.

Hayate had blood falling from the side of his stomach, his left shoulder, both his legs, and a few shallow cuts on his face. He groaned, "I'll be alright when I get some rest."

"Hayate, I'm so sorry..." Himeno whispered.

"Don't apologize. I wouldn't have known what to have done if the core disappeared, either. I was protecting you." Hayate assured.

"But still...I should've-" Himeno then fell, Goh barely managing to catch her from behind before she fell on Hayate. He held her bridal style, and noted, "She used a lot of Leafe. She's resting. We oughtta go back to her place for the rest of the day. Hayate needs bandages."

Sora went to Hayate's side, "Can you get up?"

"Yeah." Hayate stood, a little uneasy on his legs, but said, "I'll go on ahead and tell them you're coming." and he vanished with a wisp of wind.

Mannen frowned, "I don't believe him. He's really in a lot of pain."

"...He is." Sasame nodded. "I'll be back. I'm going to get Takako."

"Well, you know where we'll be." Hajime waved, "Be careful."

"You, as well." and Sasame disappeared.

The Knights and Lady Knights all walked back to the Awayuki residence, and did indeed, catch up with Hayate just entering. Kei muttered, "He obviously didn't succeed in transporting all the way over here..." and explained to Kaoru and Natsue what happened.

Mayune and Mawata helped the Lady Knights get Himeno settled in, and they put her in bed for the rest of the afternoon. After a lot of convincing, the Knights forced Hayate to bandage his wound. Hayate just kept hissing, "All I need is some more Leafe, and I'll be fine." but it's not like anyone was gonna let him go anywhere in his condition.

Later in the late afternoon, Sasame reappeared with Takako at his side. Mawata was first to see them, and she felt uncomfortable around the Knight of Sound, since she had secret feelings for him. She simply said, "Hello, Sasame, Takako." and walked away quickly to find her heart pounding in her chest.

Nighttime quickly came, and the servants brought out loads of food for dinner, and the large, invited group thanked them (a little uncomfortably with the formalities) and dug in. After dinner, they all found areas to rest for the night, leaving a few of each Knight group to have night duty. Kaoru went to see Himeno before he turned in for the night, and sat on her bed. He rubbed a finger on her cheek, and whispered, unaware Hayate was out on the balcony, guarding her. "I'm sorry, my precious Himeno...I can't do anything to help you...I wish I could, though. You're bearing these burdens all by yourself without hardly any help at all. I'm a poor father."

But the two present (somewhat) heard Himeno murmur, "No, Dad...I...love you..."

Kaoru smiled, kissed her on her forehead, and left for the night.

Hayate heard Kaoru leave. He stood, and walked to her side. He grasped her hand, and some Leafe flew into her body. He felt exhausted, and fell to his knees again. He growled quietly, "This is annoying."

He then brought his head up and was met with rosy pink eyes. "Hi...meno?"

"Hayate, you're an idiot. I told you not to give me any Leafe." Himeno shook her head.

"I had no choice. You've been asleep all day, and I...I...was worried...about you." Hayate mumbled.

"Well, I was worried about you, Hayate."

"Himeno, I..."

Hayate leaned forward, and their lips met. Himeno deepened their kiss, and when they parted, they stared in each others eyes. Hayate finished, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hayate."

Only two saw.

And the Knights of Plants giggled softly.

**Hayate: Are you serious?**

**Me: Why? Don't you like this pairing?**

**Hayate: Well, I...**

**Me: I knew it! Muhahaha! I have struck the jackpot!**

**Hayate: Where that came from, I do not know. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I love this chapter.**

**Hayate: Why?**

**Me: My sister and I hate Kei's hairdo, right? And so...I think you can figure it out.**

**Hayate: This will be distructive. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Me: Think of Gina and Sayuri as me and her. In her story, she cut it off, too. But she hasn't posted it up yet. She should, though.**

Chapter 5

_**"These feelings are proof of being alive.**_

_**The endless future and the expanding skies**_

_**Allow me to be reborn anew**_

_**I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world,**_

_**Holding hands with you."**_

The morning came quickly, and Hayate walked downstairs after seeing that Himeno was still knocked out cold. He sat down and greeted some of the others before quietly eating. Sayuri giggled and asked, "How was your night, Hayate?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "...Fine. Why?"

Shin supressed a burst of laughter, "Oh, no reason, really."

Hayate glanced at the others, looking them straight in the eye, but none of them knew what the two were talking about. Hayate growled, "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask that?" Sayuri innocently blinked.

Hayate hissed, "I see right through your so-called innocence. What were you two up to last night?"

"Nothing." Shin repeated, "Just _looking around_ the house."

The Knight of Wind caught on and glared at the two as if he were about to kill them. But he bit his tongue, and ate his toast, muttering, "Stupid kids."

Shin couldn't hold it in anymore. He and Sayuri laughed so hard that they were clutching their stomachs, and Shin even fell out of his chair backwards. Goh frowned, "Yo, man! What's up? Why do I miss all the good stuff? What happened, Shin?"

But the Knight of Plants couldn't say anything. His face turned red, and small tears came out of his eyes. Goh then turned to Sayuri for answers, but she was laughing just as hard as her companion. Mannen raised an amused eyebrow, "It must've been pretty good to get shorty laughing that hard."

Shin just choked out, "Himeno----Hayate----hilarious!!!"

Hayate bellowed, which woke up everyone that was still asleep, "SHIN OF THE LEAFE KNIGHTS AND SAYURI OF THE LEAFE LADY KNIGHTS, I SWEAR I AM GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU!!!"

Then, some of the others had to get up and restrain Hayate from attacking.

Himeno sleepily walked downstairs with Mawata and Mayune, wondering what all the racket was. She looked at saw Sasame, Kei, Goh, Himiko, and Sora all holding back a certain mad Knight of Wind. The three then saw the two on the floor, just regaining their breath and wiping away tears. Himeno dumbly asked, "What the heck? I think I slept too long."

"Me, too." her stepsisters nodded in agreement.

Shin sighed, still chuckling a little, "Whoa. I've never la-laughed that hard in my who-whole life."

Sayuri grinned, "I so know w-what you mean."

The two then made eye contact with Hayate, who's face was redder than a rose. Then, they toppled over once more.

Minako rolled her eyes, "Are you serious? It couldn't have been that funny. I mean, the first round was enough."

Mannen pointed out, "But if this was to do with Hayate, it had to be pretty good, seeing as he's never really much of a comedian."

Himeno inquired, "What's so funny?"

Sayuri sat up, still laughing, and pointed at the two. Himeno understood, and turned as red when she and Hayate first preted. This was just great. A GGGRRREEAAATTT way to start the day. She quit flushing, and told Hayate, "You can kill them later." before getting her breakfast.

Himeno managed to take the two aside, and tell them not to tell a living soul what they'd seen. Otherwise, she added dangerously, she'd deal with them herself. The two obviously swore not to tell or even hint at what happened, even though the other Knights had ideas of their own.

---

"Man, they must've really gotten it on." Goh whistled.

Sasame sweatdropped, "I think you're getting the wrong idea, Goh."

Mannen shook his head, "No, no-I'm seein' it, too."

Gina sighed, "It's about time. I mean, everyone could see the romance between the two for years."

"How would you know? You were asleep." Kei pointed out.

"Oh, I have my ways." Gina winked mischiviously. "Wanna know?

"No, not really."

---

And so, the two Knights of Plants returned with the others, and the Pretear and Knight of Wind a little later. (Goh shook his head and gave the two a suspicious look) Himiko droaned, "Soooo...where first?"

"I say we go around town and see if we catch a presence." Sora suggested.

"I agree." Sayuri nodded.

"You finished laughing now?" Hayate glared.

"No. Just for now." she grinned.

With that remark, they left the house and split into two groups. The Knights and Pretear, and Lady Knights and Pritear. They agreed to meet back at Sasame's radio building after a good, through search.

And so...

"Anything?"

"Mannen, we just started."

"You never know."

"Well, I do. Now, shut your trap."

"Hey! I'm NOT a KID anymore."

"Well, GET OVER IT."

They walked all down through the southern end of town, as well as the eastern, leaving the western and northern to the other group. A few times, Himeno could've sworn she'd sensed something, but once she did, it faded away swiftly. Even a good three times, the Knights felt the icky sense, but nothing was near.

"ARGH! This is driving me CRA-ZY!" Himeno roared in obvious frustration.

"Well, it's not like we should just expect them to come right out and say, 'hello, here I am'." Goh shrugged.

"I know, but sometimes, I wish they would!"

"Hey, there-"

Everyone turned tensely and saw Yayoi standing clueless when everyone was glaring at her.

"...Himeno?...What's up? Are you with all your hot boyfriends?" Yayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Yayoi! No! We're-" Himeno caught herself, "-llllllooking for something."

"What?"

"Umm...a person?"

"Oh, I knew it, Himeno, from the moment I saw all these boys that you were going to cheat on them! Oooohh, Himeno! How could you do that, break their poor, fragile hearts?! Oh, Himeno, HHHOOOWWW?!?!"

"GET-A-GRIP, YA-YO-I!!!"

---

"Sense anything, Ryu?"

"Not yet."

"You're such a pest sometimes, Minako."

"Hey, who're you to talk, Gina?"

"An elder."

"Big time."

_SMACK!_

**"OW!** What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot."

"Would you two cut it out?!"

The Leafe Lady Knights and Pritear were having just as bad luck as the others were...and as bored. Hikari muttered, "Have we gone all the way around town yet? I feel like my legs are gonna fall off."

"Well..." Himiko glanced at the map Himeno gave them, "We HAVE gone all the way western part."

Gina rolled her eyes, "How freaking big is this town?"

Himiko finished unrolling the map, and everyone's jaws dropped.

"Um...pretty big."

"WHY did they have to choose to live here?" Kisa groaned.

"Now you sound like Mannen and Hajime." Sora grinned.

"Don't you DARE compare me to those two little-"

---

Mannen and Hajime suddenly sneezed.

Shin laughed, "Someone's talking about you two!"

"Shut your trap, shorty! It's probably Kisa - she never liked me and Hajime." Mannen groaned.

Kei sighed, "I wonder why."

"Hey, you-!"

Mannen was cut off by Himeno announcing, "We've gone around our perimeter. And I don't feel anything. Well, I guess we better head back to Sasame's radio place."

Sasame nodded, "C'mon, let's go."

They followed Sasame back, where they met up with the others fifteen minutes later. Kisa asked Himeno, "HOW can you LIVE in this HUGE town?"

"Well, I've never walked around the whole area before..." Himeno chuckled. "But it is really big. That much I know."

Mannen growled, "Now, who was talkin' 'bout me and Hajime?"

All eyes in their group turned to Kisa. She grinned, "Oh, that was me."

Mannen gloated, "Told you. Pay up, Goh!"

Goh sighed, and handed Mannen some money.

"Well, c'mon inside." Sasame offered.

The large group walked inside the radio station, and sat in Sasame's private room. Himiko sat down, "Well, now what? Do we check outside town now?"

"It's an idea, but I'd prefer not to do it now." Hayate replied.

"Why not? He's made the first move."

"Wait a little. If they start sending transport demons, then we'll take action."

"I don't get it, but sadly enough, you're normally always right."

Goh commented, "Except for wanting no Pretear..."

Hayate threw a glare at him, and he looked the other way.

"Well, let's go back to the mansion." Shin said simply.

"Why?" Himeno cocked her head.

"Oh, I'm hungry."

Goh sighed, "Still such a kid."

Either, they agreed and walked back to the Awayuki residence (the teens complaining that they should just fly) and had their late lunch. And now, later that day...

Gina and Sayuri approached Kei while he was taking a walk, examining the grounds. Sayuri and Gina exchanged an evil look, and the Lady Knight of Plants commented, "You know, Kei..."

He turned, and frowned, "...What?"

"You look to feminine with that ponytail."

"WHAT?! My ponytail is fine!" Kei protested.

Gina sighed, "See, I told you he'd say that. He's too much of a girl to cut his PRECIOUS PONYTAIL."

Then, on the other side of the grounds, Himeno and Hayate were walking, and heard Kei's voice, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I AM NOT A GIRL!!!"

And that was followed by Sayuri screaming, "AAHHH! RAPID SHE-MAN! RRRRUUUUNNN!!!"

The two stopped in their tracks, and they sweatdropped. Himeno blinked, "What are they doing to Kei?"

Himiko walked past them, "They never liked Kei or his hairdo."

"Are you serious? That's what their doing? Trying to get him to cut his hair?"

"That's what they done since they met each other."

Then, Sayuri and Gina were fleeing for their lives, closely being followed by a certain angry Knight of Light. It ended up that the two teens narrowly escaped him by running to Leafenia, and he avoided them the rest of the day. Then, at the dinner table, they sat on total opposite sides. Then, doom came.

Kei was quietly snoring in the bed in the room he was sharing with Shin. The door quietly opened, and the two Lady Knights crept in silently. One was holding a pair of scissors, and they tip-toed to Kei. Sayuri held the scissors up and snickered, "Here we go."

"Hey! I wanna cut it!" Gina pouted, "Gimme."

"No."

"Fine. you cut half, I cut half."

"Okay!"

Sayuri tugged gently on his hair and used the moonlight to see where she was cutting. Then, the scissors got snagged. She cursed, "Ah, dangit, c'mon..." but they wouldn't come free.

"Lemme see..." Gina attempted to get them free, but couldn't prevail. She growled, "Stupid things...c'mon...drat. I can't get them out."

Sayuri then accidently stepped on Gina's foot, and she hissed, "Hey, watch it!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"Okay, well...we have no other choice. Fare thee well, Kei's ponytail." Gina raised a hand.

Then, all you could hear was, "MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!! OH, SH-" and I think you can figure the rest out. "GGGGIIIINNNNAAAA!!!!!! SSSSAAAAAYYYYYUUUURRRRIIII!!!!!"

And, Gina and Sayuri were running as fast as their legs would carry them. Shin woke up, and seeing the angry Kei, and fled with them. Gina laughed as they ran, "OH, MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?!"

Sayuri snorted, "PRICELESS!"

Kei pursued, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL _**KILL**_ YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!!!"

Then, once everyone was out in the hall, Hikari and Hajime shot water at Kei's head, extinguishing the fire. Even though he was soaked, he ignored it and continued to run after the girls. Shin wailed, "What did I do?!"

Kei roared, "I WILL KILL YOU, GINA, SAYURI!"

Then, Goh and Hayate (along with a few others) caught up with Kei, and held him back. Kei growled, "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO TEACH THEM A LESSON!"

Shin then took this opportunity and ran behind Hayate and the others holding him back. Sayuri and Gina stopped at the top of the stairs and they attempted to stop their laughter. Goh inquired, "What happened?!"

"THOSE TWO!!!" Kei bellowed.

"Yeah, I knew THAT, but HOW?"

Sayuri informed, "We had the scissors-"

"WHAT?!" Kei narrowed his eyes.

"-to cut his hair, but they got stuck, and then...Gina..." Sayuri toppled over in laughter.

"I had no other choice!!" Gina pleaded, "I had to set his hair on fire to cut it, otherwise, the scissors would have cut him on the neck in the night."

"I..."

The ones holding the Knight of Light braced themselves.

"Will..."

Goh suggested, "Hey, why don't we let him punish them?"

The Knights holding him exchanged looks (Hayate, Goh, Sasame, and Mannen) and they snorted. Then, they burst out laughing, Kei getting free of their grasp.

"KILL YOU!!!!"

"AHHH!!!" the two flew off again.

Himeno then came up behind Hayate, rubbing her eyes, "Hey, what's up? Why is everyone screaming?"

Mayune sighed, "Himeno, I want to know HOW you could've slept through that."

"Well, I had a dream that Kei was trying to kill Sayuri and Gina because Gina set his hair on fire."

They stared at her. Sasame blinked, "Are you serious?"

"...Yeah, why?"

"Himeno, you are strange." Mannen rubbed his head.

**Me: Well? Well?**

**Hayate: ...That was very funny.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Kei: I hate you.**

**Me: I'm sorry. But it HAD to go.**

**Kei: Sure, whatever.**

**Hayate: Well, read and review.**

**Me: I wanna do something else like that...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Chapter 6 already!**

**Hayate: Except you're abandoning your other stories.**

**Me: I...do not know what you're talkin' about, Hayate! Say the disclaimer.**

**Hayate: Geez. SylphWindDancer owns nothing, only she wishes she did, because if she did, there would be a sequal.**

**Me: Not true! I own the right to cut Kei's hair and tease him about it!**

**Hayate: That's kind of cruel.**

**Me: Not more than my sister's story. In hers, he's stuck like that for life.**

**Hayate: You're both too much alike when it comes to evil plots.**

**Me: Joy. **

Chapter 6

_**"Staring out the window of a room with the lights off**_

_**The stars shine in the night sky**_

_**Today will defintely be a search for your constellation**_

_**To give you an arbitraty jinx**_

_**If you find the seventh star,**_

_**Then it's the Lucky Star**_

_**Tomorrow,**_

_**With a happy face**_

_**I'll greet you good morning**_

_**It's a special thing you can't do anything about**_

_**My Sweet Heart**_

_**I can't be the only one engrossed in all of this**_

_**It just can't be,**_

_**And I won't stand for it**_

_**I want to see what you're feeling in your heart**_

_**To do it secretly,**_

_**Without you knowing."**_

Well, to put it simply, Kei got them. Then, he spent the whole night and morning, alone, in the room he was using, fixing his hair up. Gina walked by the room (a little scratched up) and called, "I don't think duct tape is gonna work in this situation, Kei."

"GO AWAY!" Kei roared from inside the room.

"Geez, fine. Touchy, touchy..."

She walked downstairs to the den where the others were. Sayuri whimpered, "I think he broke my neck...and/or my arm."

Himiko sighed and examined her with Himeno, and she then told her, amazed, "Well, your neck isn't broken, but he did kinda sprain your arm."

"That idiot." Sayuri grumbled, "Gina's the one that set his hair on fire."

"But I'm not the one who was cutting it." Gina retorted.

"Why, you-"

Himiko grabbed her ponytail before she could go and strangle the Lady Knight of Fire.

Goh grinned, "That was the funniest thing I ever saw."

"You have that right." Sasame chuckled.

Takako laughed, "For a minute there, I thought he was gonna lose ALL his hair since it was burning."

Hayate nodded, "Well, I think his hair is a bit shorter than Shin's."

The heads all turned to him, seeing his hair was only grown out a little. He stared back.

"That's pretty short. I think I'm gonna be a little scared when he comes out." Hajime blinked.

"IF he comes out." Mannen pointed out.

"If...if will work. Then I can continue to live!" Gina smirked. "Ain't that right?"

Everyone was silent, and looking behind her.

"Oh...oh, crap. He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Just like all the movies." Himeno nodded.

Gina turned around, and saw Kei with a teeny-tiny little ponytail in the back, and his hair was brushed off to the side. Gina snorted, holding in laughter. He twitched, "And WHAT is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"I hope you're prepared for more punishment."

"Nope!" Gina and Sayuri fled into the road of Light, Kei running in after them.

Sora exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh, he looked so weird! He looked like he was getting his hair done for a formal party or something!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Hikari sniggered.

Then, the road of Light appeared again, and Gina and Sayuri were still running, only this time, they were both in their Lady Knight uniforms. They quickly turned the corner, and transported, Kei appearing then, too. He glared, "Where...are...they?"

"Somewhere." Kisa shrugged, "Don't you think you've got them enough, Kei?"

"No. Not until they stop laughing about it."

Shin grinned sheepishly, "I'm still not done laughing about yesterday morning."

Himeno threw a warning glare at him. Hayate, however, stood and walked out of the room. Goh called, "Hey, Hayate! Where are ya going?"

"...Nowhere." Hayate replied, opening and closing the front door.

Himeno followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight from the window before asking, "...Sasame?"

"What is it?"

"Can't...only a Pretear become a Princess of Disaster? And a Pritear a Prince of Darkness?"

"Supposedly. But, then again...there may be another Pretear and Pritear out there that were backup. Say, as if you or Ryu didn't accept your powers. Something may've happened to them."

"I see..." Himeno then suddenly stood, and ran out the door.

Hajime asked as they watched her run after Hayate, "Isn't there...some kind of a restriction...on loving a Leafe Knight?"

They all turned on the four oldest in the room. Himiko sighed deeply. "There used to be...a long time ago...but...I don't know if it's still in effect."

---

Himeno didn't know how long she ran, attempting to find the Wind Knight. She found his Leafe trail, and followed it. It brought her to the church where Takako first became the Princess of Disaster. Himeno murmured, "Why here?..." but slipped inside. She looked forward, seeing Hayate staring at the angel on the window. "...Hayate? Is something wrong?"

Hayate turned and met her gaze when she approached him. He said off-topically, "I remember now...thinking on it...I remember when I saw your father here...marrying your mother."

Himeno gasped quietly, and inquired, "When?"

"...When I...rejected Takako."

"Oh."

Himeno moved closer to the Knight, and placed her head on his shoulder, "Something's wrong, Hayate...I can feel it."

He grasped her shoulders and pulled her away to look in her eyes. He frowned, "Himeno...I..."

"What is it?"

"...I...I can't love you."

Himeno felt her heart plummet into her stomach. Her eyes went wide, "What?...Why?..."

"It's not that I don't love you, but...it's against Knight laws...to love someone." Hayate explained, hoping Himeno wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"...Why? Why would there be a stupid law like that?!"

"I'd lose my Knighthood if I were to rather be with you."

The Pretear looked into his sad blue eyes.

"Don't get me wrong-it's not that I wouldn't rather be with you, but then...I wouldn't be able to protect you."

Himeno hugged him, "You idiot. You can stay a Knight to protect me if you want. Just as long...as I know you love me."

Hayate leaned forward, "I do, Himeno."

---

Mannen sighed, "Those two sure have been gone a long time."

"And Kei, Sayuri, and Gina aren't back either." Shin pointed out.

"Hmm...you're right." Minako blinked.

Then, just as she finished her sentence, Sayuri and Gina peeked around the corner of the wall, "Where is he?"

"Dunno." Goh answered, "Hey, have you seen Himeno and Hayate?"

"No." Gina shook her head, and they emerged from their 'hiding place.'

"Where are you two?!"

"Oh, dammit." Gina snapped her fingers.

"Not again. Can't we take a break?" Sayuri groaned, "I say we hide in the trees in Leafenia. He'll never find us. Not with me."

"I'm with you." Gina nodded, then turned to the others, "Let us know when the coast is clear."

Then, they vanished once more into Leafenia. Kei came running up, "NOW where did they run to?"

"Leafenia." Sasame sighed.

"Oh, well. I'll get them later." Kei grumbled, sitting beside the Lady Knight of Sound.

Hayate and Himeno came back five minutes after that, and Mannen rolled his eyes, "About time! Let's go search the outer rim of Awayuki Town."

Hikari grinned, "Alright. Lemme go get Gina and Sayuri."

Hayate added, "No attacking them, Kei. If you do, I may just decide to barricade you in wind cages."

The Light Knight glared dangerously, then hissed, "Fine. Let's go, already."

And so, with Kei's urge, they left, and were rejoined a few minutes later by Gina, Sayuri, and Hikari. The Knight and two Lady Knights strayed far, far away from him. Hayate took Himeno's wrist, and they held onto each other, flying through the sky. Ryu, however, took Sora's hand and then they flew as the Sound Pritear. They flew around on the outskirts out town for a half-hour without anything.

Ryu growled, "They're more than likely just toying with us."

_"I don't doubt it." _Sora agreed.

Himeno suggested, "Why don't we see what's going on at my work? There's the festival - it was reschduled because of the Demon Larva that appeared. There's a lot of people there today."

"We can try it." Sasame nodded, Takako's arms around his neck, holding onto him.

"Then let's go! Down...there." Himeno pointed a location, they flew low into an alley, changed into their disguises after Ryu unpreted with Sora, and followed Himeno. She murmured, "I'm glad I brought my uniform. I have to work today."

They walked inside, automatically getting drowned in a large crowd. Himeno called, "Just go on in, guys! I'll be there in a minute! -Oh, Yuri!" she waved at her friend, "Can you show my friends around?"

"...Who all?"

Himeno introduced them to her friend, and Yuri didn't seem to enthusiastic about the large group, but smiled, "I guess so."

"Thanks a lot! I'll be with you shortly." Himeno ran to change.

"Then...this way, please." Yuri gestured.

The Leafe Knights and Leafe Lady Knights followed the girl.

Meanwhile, when Himeno was changing...

She frowned, "I know that presence..." _But it couldn't be...could it? There's no way I felt it here. I didn't really think that there would be something here._

"Hello, Princess of Light."

"Wha-?!"

---

Hayate felt something grab at his chest. Then, he felt the presence. He heard Shin ask Mannen, "Hey...did you feel that?"

He moved to the back of the group, then turned to face Himiko, "There's something wrong."

Then, they heard a woman's voice echoing in their heads, _**"You can't help her. You won't help her. Not while I'm here. The Leafe Knights...the Leafe Lady Knights...and the Pritear all in one group. Perfect."**_

The Knights turned and faced Yuri, who's hair was then extremely long, and who's eyes were turned a golden color. She wore a long black and purple dress; Transport Demons all around her. She smirked, "Good luck with the Pretear."

Goh muttered, "Dammit, there are too many people around..."

"Not anymore. Their Leafe belongs to me!" Yuri held her hands out, and the black aura surrounded the humans, sucking out their Leafe. They all collasped limply, and the plants all wilted. Then, they heard a cry of, "HAYATE, HELP ME!!"

The wind picked up, and Hayate growled, now in his Knight clothes. Behind him, he heard Sayuri cry, "Himeno!"

He snapped his head around, and saw Himeno in Takeshi's hands. He felt anger building up inside. He bit out, "Let her go."

Takeshi laughed, "And why should I?"

"Let her go." he repeated.

The others changed to their battle uniforms, and Shin shot a vine out at Takeshi, slashing it across his hand. He winced slightly, but then Takeshi grasped Himeno around the neck, and held her up off the ground. "One move..." he sneered, "And your precious Pretear dies."

Hayate couldn't hold it in any longer. He drew his Wind Sword, and swung it once. His dragon of wind flew towards Takeshi at an incredible speed. It struck him, causing him to drop the Pretear. She stood, and ran toward Hayate. She clung on his arm, and hissed, "You bastard!"

"I wanna see you dodge this!" Yuri flung a ball of darkness at the group. They all took to the skies, but one or two at the front of the group had to bring up their shields for protection. Then, they flew up. Yuri and Takeshi came to meet them. The Prince of Darkness grinned, "This...is only the beginning."

**Me: That's all for now!**

**Hayate: You had to leave it like that, didn't you?**

**Me: Sure. It's kinda a cliffhanger...right?**

**Hayate: I guess so...**

**Me: Yay!**

**Hayate: Read and review. If you give any flames, it will be destroyed by Goh and Gina.**

**Goh: Firepower, baby!**

**EtherealThoughts: (my sis) GOH! (glomps)**

**Goh: Whoa!**

**Me: Okay, why is she here?**

**ET: Because we have to discuss THAT chapter.**

**Me: Oh...you mean THAT chapter. Well, gotta go! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Chapter 7. Only three more to the double digits!**

**Hayate: Great.**

**Me: Oh, yeah, in the anime, Sasame says that he had to help inprison Takako, but in my story, he didn't.**

**Hayate: He didn't?**

**Me: No. If you read, you'll find out.**

**Hayate: Okay...SylphWindDancer does not own Pretear.**

Chapter 7

_**"Staring out the window of a room with the lights off**_

_**The stars shine in the night sky**_

_**Today will defintely be a search for your constellation**_

_**To give you an arbitrary jinx."**_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS EXTREMELY RANDOM PARTS! READ AT OWN RISK! You have been warned.**

_"I wanna see you dodge this!" Yuri flung a ball of darkness at the group. They all took to the skies, but one or two at the front of the group had to bring up their shields for protection. Then, they flew up. Yuri and Takeshi came to meet them. The Prince of Darkness hissed, "This...is only the beginning."_

Himeno growled, "I say it's the end for you!"

"Well, too bad. You have now met me and Takeshi. We shall take our leave. I just simply wanted to meet you personally." Yuri cackled.

"I'd say you're just scared!" Goh glared.

"Scared? You're the ones who are scared." Yuri rolled her eyes, "We are more powerful than you."

"Powerful? Pah!" Sayuri scoffed.

Then, a voice said, "You are only 'powerful' because I make you so!"

"Who said that?"

"Me!"

Hayate then winced at the sound of the voice. Himeno turned, "Hayate, who is that?"

"That's..."

Kei whined, "That's the authoress."

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting someone, ponytail?!"

"And her sister."

Boom! I pop in! Muhahaha! And my sister beside me. My sister, EtherealThoughts (ET:3) snickered, "Oh, but you're not a 'ponytail' anymore, are you?"

"Why are you guys here?" Mannen blinked.

"Because we wanted to visit." I frowned, then turned to Kei, "And you better be happy."

"For what? You cutting my hair?" Kei growled.

"No. In her story..." I point to ET, "she cut your hair and it didn't grow back. I may take mercy on you and let it grow back, but you'd have an entirely different hairstyle."

"And now..." ET grinned evilly, "Time for fun!" and she snapped her fingers.

White feathers appeared and blue light shone, and there stood Krad from D.N.Angel! He blinked, "What am I doing here?"

"We said you should be here." I snap, "Now..." then I snap my fingers, and a green light flashed, and Dr. Asakura from E's Otherwise stood. He muttered the same thing as Krad. Then, Hayate, Dr. Asakura, and Krad did a three way point, "Why do you sound the same as me?!"

I laughed, "Oh, that's funny! And you know what's funnier?" and I pointed in two different places, and another green light and blue light flashed. Then, there was Shen-lon from E's Otherwise, and Satoshi from D.N.Angel!

Mannen cursed, "What the hell?"

Then, they did a three way point, "Why do YOU sound the same as me?!"

ET sighed, "Such funny stuff. Two characters from two different animes meet with their...hmm...what should I call it?"

"Alter-egos?" I suggested. Then, Elliot (who played a very small role) from D.N.Angel popped up, along with Kai from E's Otherwise, and Sasame muttered, along with the other two, "Okay, now this is just getting weird."

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting some certain two people here?!" Takeshi hissed.

"Oh, yeah. You can go now." I wave behind my shoulder.

"But why? We're supposed to wreck havic on the Knights!" Yuri pouted.

"Because I said so. Now, bye-bye." I turned and waved again.

Then, ET grinned, "Allow me." and swung her hand, and the two went flying through the sky, letting curses out as they flew. She sighed with relief, "Much better. They were getting on my nerves."

Himeno frowned, "Now, why DO they sound alike?"

I informed, "They were all voice-acted by the same person. Mannen, by Greg Aryes, Sasame, Chris Patton, and Hayate, Illich Guardiola."

"Voice-acted?" Sayuri echoed.

"Nevermind." I sigh.

Then, a loud feminine voice roars, "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WRITE MORE TO YOUR INUYASHA STORIES!!!"

I curse quietly as ET guesses, "Don't tell me. Another one of your little friends? EGP?"

"Yep. ElementalGuardianProtector. Better go before she takes over the computer and makes Sesshomaru come in here shirtless." I poof away, "Bye, hot anime guys!"

ET sighed, "Man, that was too short. I wanted to have more fun. Oh, well." then, she waves, "Bye, Goh! You're my fav character!"

Then, she, Kai, Elliot, Shen-lon, Satoshi, Dr. Asakura, and Krad all vanish.

Gina blinked, "That was beyond all insanity. WAY beyond."

Himeno waved a hand in front of Goh, "Gggoohhhh? What's wrong with you?"

Goh grinned sheepishly, "Nothing."

The Lady Knight of Fire sighed, "He's happy because he's someone's favorite 'character'."

"Good for him." Mannen growled, "Shoulda been me, though."

Shin laughed, "Someone's jealous!"

Mannen smacked him, "Shut up."

"So what do we do about Yuri and Takeshi?" Sora pointed out.

The Knight of Sound nodded, "Yes, they did just sort of...leave early, didn't they?"

"Yeah."

Hayate offered his hand to Himeno, telling her, "We outta give these people some Leafe."

"Yeah, you're right."

The others left that to Ryu and Himeno, and went to Leafenia to check on stuff. Hajime grew more worried when the water's Leafe was still decreasing, little by little. However, Shin was relieved to find that the plants were back to normal. How, he didn't know, but everything else seemed to be fine. Then, a little while later, Himeno and Hayate returned to Leafenia with Takako, and Ryu and Sora returned later, saying none other Leafe was taken.

**Later...**

The Lady Knights were all gathered in the Lady Knight of Water's house. Except Sora, who was off on a walk. Hikari grinned, "So Sora and Ryu are finally hooking up."

"Somewhat." Himiko added.

Hikari rolled her eyes, "Okay, lemme correct that: they're liking each other."

"Somewhat." the Lady Knight of Wind repeated.

"But..." Sayuri mumbled, "They're not allowed."

Then, a flash of light filled the room, and the Lady Knights all instantly fell to their knees in respect.

---

Sora was walking to where Takako had been inprisoned. She glanced up, seeing the revived tree. She found herself sighing deeply. Then, a voice asked from behind, "Is anything wrong, Sora?"

She turned and saw Ryu.

"No...nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." Sora assured.

"About what?" Ryu pressed.

"Everything. We were asleep for so long, and we managed to find you within two days of awakening and getting our orders..."

"Who do you get your orders from?"

"I can't tell you, just as Sayuri couldn't tell Himeno."

"But why? Why is it so much of a secret?"

"Well, we were simply told not to tell."

"Then they must be someone of high rank to order you guys and girls around. I mean, you are protectors of the world."

Sora looked back at the spring, where Leafe was flowing down from the strange objects in the pond. There was one representing each Leafe Knight and Leafe Lady Knight.

"Sora...what really happened to the three Leafe Knights that faded? And..."

---

Off somewhere else, Himeno was asking Hayate and Goh the same question. The two told it as if they remember it from yesterday.

_---Flashback---_

_Takako had just become the Princess of Disaster, and the Knights were desperate. Kei reasoned, "We have to seal her! There's no other choice! She'll destroy the world!"_

_"But how can we lure her here to seal her?" asked the older Shin._

_"There's nothing that would work now." Hayate frowned._

_The older Mannen hesitated before saying, "If the sealing power is strong enough, she'll be sealed wherever we want."_

_Goh looked at him, "And how do you know that?"_

_"Because I'm smart." he retorted._

_Ignoring the two, Sasame had stayed quiet the whole time until he informed, "The power to seal her like that would be too strong."_

_The older Hajime pulled a determind look on his face, "We don't care. We'll be reincarnated. If it's to save the world and the Leafe, we'll gladly-"_

_"Who ever said anything about giving up lives?" the Knight of Sound challanged._

_The Knights of Ice, Water, and Plants all exchanged looks. Mannen muttered, "I'm sorry, guys." and put up a barrier surrounding only the three Knights._

_Goh demanded, "What are you doing?!"_

_The three turned to the tree, which was the largest in Leafenia. They held out their hands, muttering words, Leafe draining out. A shrill cry of startle and pain rang throughout Leafenia. By this time, the other Knights were blasting the barrier, hoping it would collasp. Then, they saw Takako, gasping for breath inside a hole they created in the tree. Then, ice covered the hole, and her, making her fall asleep._

_The Knights stood, holding their breath, watching their three comrades. They turned, and gave the others a warm smile before falling to the ground._

_The barrier faded, and the other four Knights ran up to the three that had fallen to the ground. They checked for pulses. The only thing they heard from Shin before he was the last to go was, "Please...protect the world...befriend the next Pretear...don't push her away..."_

_Then, they didn't draw in another breath._

_The Knights of Wind, Fire, Sound, and Light looked up instinctively, and saw the three in spirit. They smiled at them gently, and turned to fly to Heaven. Three tears fell and rippled the water slightly. And the other four fell to their knees in shock._

_---End Flashback---_

Himeno stared at them in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"That's not all." Goh murmured.

"What do you mean?"

Hayate told her, "See, when a Leafe Knight dies, so does a Lady Knight. Or, a Lady Knight dies, and so does a Knight."

Himeno's eyes widened in horror.

---

Ryu frowned, "So Sasame died, and you died in your sleep? But since Sasame was resurrected, nothing happened to you?"

"That's right. I remember seeing Sasame as we were flying to Heaven." Sora recalled, "He seemed really sad, but yet, really peaceful."

"Do all of you fly to Heaven when you die?"

"Yeah. And the Knights of Leafenia, including us, can see the other's spirits when they go."

The Pritear stared at the Lady Knight of Sound. Then, he inquired, "Were you scared?"

Sora thought about this, then said, "Honestly, yeah. I thought I would never see anyone again...not even getting a chance to say good-bye."

Ryu then drew Sora in a hug. Color rose to her cheeks. "...R...Ryu?"

He didn't answer her, only drew her in closer.

---

Hayate, Goh, and Himeno returned to the Knight of Plants' house, where the Knight were talking. The second they walk through the door, Hajime grinned excitedly, "Hayate, the King and Queen were here, the King and Queen were here!! I'd never seen them before!"

"What?" Goh gaped, "What for?"

"They went to the girl's place, too. They had to talk to you and Sora." Shin informed.

"Why?" Hayate blinked.

The Knight of Sound whispered something in his ear, deaf to the other's ears, and Hayate drew back from him. "They found out?"

Sasame nodded.

Takako quickly said, "But they forgive you two. Because they heard what Himeno and you said on Earth. 'They may forbid it, but they cannot forbid feelings'."

Hayate sighed with great relief. "That's good news."

Himeno stared at them, "What? What happened?"

"It's nothing." Hayate smiled, assuring her.

Kei whispered to Goh, "Another big disaster is happening tomorrow."

Hayate glared at him.

Goh chuckled, "Never mind. The disaster got scared."

Then, all you could see was Hayate throwing wind attacks at Goh.

**Me: That builds up questions.**

**Hayate: What questions?**

**Me: 'What really happened to Yuri and Takeshi?' 'Did the disaster really get scared?' 'Or will it all be disasterous next chapter?'**

**Hayate: That beginning was really stupid, by the way.**

**Me: Was not! It was funny.**

**Hayate: Sure, whatever. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Chapter 8! Whoo!**

**Hayate: Wonderous news.**

**Me: You need to be more joyful, Hayate. There's more Himeno in this chaoter.**

**Hayate: (blushes) S-SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 8

_**"If you find the seventh star,**_

_**Then it's the Lucky Star**_

_**Tomorrow,**_

_**With a happy face**_

_**I'll greet you good morning."**_

Out of the blue, Sayuri suggested, "Why don't we take a break? They're not doing anything right now."

"That's exactly what they want." Kisa explained, "To catch us off guard."

"But..." Himeno sweatdropped, "That Ethereal Thoughts girl sure did knock 'em quite a ways away."

"Whatever. I don't really care." the Lady Knight of Light groaned. "Anyway..." she opened the front door of the mansion to leave, "I've gotta get to work. See ya." and she left.

Minako nodded as the others were walking out the door, "I agree. We're all so uptight now."

Goh asked, concerned, "Are you sure you're okay to go out? You're still kinda recovering from the whole near-death experience."

"I'm. Fine." Minako glared, "I'm not a child; I can take care of myself."

"Cranky, aren't we?" Goh blinked.

"Not really. Besides, you haven't said anything about Mannen." and she pointed at him.

Goh blinked, then turned, "You know what? She's right. Mannen, are you okay?" the Knight of Fire asked in a baby voice.

Mannen drew an ice lance and smacked Goh upside the head with it before Goh melted it. Himeno smiled, "I say we go to the beach."

Shin rubbed his head, "Why don't we head someehere else? We can go to the beach at any time."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Ryu.

He shrugged.

Then, Sayuri blurted, "Leafenia has a lot of towns."

The Knights on both sides stared at her. She glared, "What? It's true. She and Ryu haven't seen them yet."

"Could we do that?" The Pritear cocked his head.

"We..._could..._" Hikari droaned. "But I think most of them have to work for a while. Ya know, to keep up on updates."

Minako sighed, "I have yet to get a job."

Mannen nodded, "Me too. 'Your hair color is unacceptable.' Idiots." then, he muttered something like, 'white hair' and 'new black.'

Shin frowned, "I haven't applied anywhere yet."

"We could always go to Earth today and look around." Ryu pointed out.

---

"I can't believe I agreed to come and walk with you guys today." groaned Mayune.

Ignoring her for the moment...the Leafe Knights that hadn't gotten a job yet were now looking around town. Namely, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin. Plus, the three Lady Knight, Sayuri, Minako, and Hikari. Mawata and Mayune were accompanying the eight, including Himeno and Takako. (all of them unaware that the Wind Knights were following them)

Mawata scolded her sister, "I think we should spend more time with Himeno."

Mayune didn't reply to her.

Himeno asked, "So...have you guys agreed on what you're planning on doing?"

Sayuri spoke for her and Shin, "We think we can take up at your old job."

"Are you sure after what happened?" Himeno frowned.

"Yeah, we'll be alright."

Mannen and Minako hadn't decided, and Hikari and Hajime said they were gonna attempt at the Awayuki Movie Theaters. So, with that little info, the theaters were closer, and they headed in that general direction. Mawata asked Mannen, "Where have you tried so far?"

"A theater," he gestured at Hajime, "A day-time club, and a motorcycle shop."

Takako stared at the Knight of Ice. He stared back, "...What?"

"For some reason, I can't really see you in a motorcycle shop." the former Pretear laughed.

Mannen grumbled.

And so, Hajime and Hikari left applications for the theaters, then headed back the other way toward Himeno's old job. The two former Hojos were worried about their friends, but still didn't show it. Shin and Sayuri applied, then all eyes turned to Mannen and Minako. They suggested the skating rink. Wow. This town has everything, doesn't it?

They went, only to find the rink was closed. Then, Himeno offered, "Why not the ice-skating rink? I know it's open today. And besides, won't you be more comfortable to work near the ice than the hot area?"

"That'd be more for Goh." Minako mumured under her breath, then perked, "Okay. We'll try there."

True to Himeno's word, the ice skating rink was open, and they went inside. Mannen approached the front desk and asked, "Excuse me. Are you guys accepted applications?"

"We are. Only, they're direct interviews with our manager. This rink is in danger of shutting down." the woman informed, "Are you and your friends going to interview?"

"Oh. No. Only...me, and my friend here." he gestured to Minako.

"Alright...names, please."

"I'm Minako, and this is Mannen." Minako grinned.

"Just to inform you, if you get the job, we will be moving to the other side of town. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay...please wait a moment, I'll be right back." the woman held a clipboard and walked out of sight.

Mannen pointed out, "This could take a while."

Himeno looked at her step-sisters and friends, "Wanna skate while we wait on them?"

"Sure!" Shin smiled, "I've never ice-skated before."

Mannen and Minako were led to the back while Himeno, Mawata, Mayune, Takako, Sayuri, Shin, Hajime, and Hikari rented out skates. Fortunatly, six out of the eight had skated before. Mawata and Himeno helped Shin and Sayuri learn how to skate. After fifteen minutes, the two Knights of Plants were skating on their own, and Mannen and Minako walked out from the back grinning.

Himeno, Mawata, Mayune, and Takako leaned against the guardrails and Mayune asked, "Well? How'd it go?"

"We're in." Mannen grinned mischeiviously.

"Did they ask about your hair?" inquired Takako.

"Yeah."

"What'd you say?"

"Owe it all to Minako."

Minako raised an amused eyebrow, "They asked if it was natural, and we said yes. The manager, Yamata, didn't believe us. Then, I said, 'well, what if we aren't lying?' And he said we were, right? So then, I told him we died our hair this color specificly for this job. Then, he laughed and said we could start tomorrow."

The three girls were listening to Minako so closely that they didn't see Mannen stepping down on the ice without skates. Hajime knew what Mannen was about to do, and hissed, "Mannen, not in public!"

"Ah, shut up. Lemme have some fun." Mannen hid behind the edge, and ran his fingers along the edge of his shoes, and created ice skates from...well, ice. Minako thought that was a neat idea, and did that as well.

Himeno guessed, "I bet you two have been skating like that for a while, huh? Ya know, since it's the same as your element."

"Well, yeah. We could freeze the ponds and skate all we wanted." Mannen nodded quietly, putting his hands in his pockets while still skating.

Minako added, "Then Goh and Gina would come, and they'd melt it, making us fall in."

"For some reason, that still doesn't surprise me." Sayuri laughed.

"Go figure. This is GOH and GINA we're talking about." Hikari rolled her eyes.

At this point, the other two people that were skating at the moment, were giving them weird looks. Then, they heard the door open, and Hayate, Himiko, Sasame, Sora, Kei, Kisa, Goh, Gina, Ryu, Kaoru, and Natsue all filed in, bearing skates. Mawata cocked her head, "I thought you all had to work."

"It's all really slow." Sora groaned.

Kei added, "And Himeno's right. We outta take a break every once in a while."

Then, the other two people skating were startled at the large group, and slid off the ice. The rest put on their skates and slid out to the others. Gina cackled, "You better be glad this is public, kids. Otherwise, I'd melt it again."

Minako pointed at her, "See what I'm talkin' about? She's such an idiot. Goh, too."

Goh growled, "Hey! Who're YOU to talk?"

"Would you four cut it out?" Kei snapped.

Kisa sneered, "You guys should've seen it. At work, everyone saw Kei's hair and dropped anything they were holding."

They all stared at the Knight of Light, who was glaring at Gina, Sayuri, and Kisa.

Then, they burst out laughing, some even falling on the ice. Ryu choked out, "I would've payed a million yen to see that! Wa-hahahaha!!!"

Then, they stopped laughing when they heard Natsue ask, "Kaoru? Can you dance on ice?"

"I can. I am really good at it, too. I might just sweep you off your feet, Natsue." Kaoru replied dramatically.

"Oh, my knight in shining armor!" Natsue swooned.

Himiko groaned, "Isn't there a seperate area so these two can have this one all to theirselves?"

---

After a long day of skating, the group was sitting down for a breather, as well as to take off their skates. Himeno was sitting by Hayate, and she whispered in his ear, "You were good leading me in that dance." (they all paired up and danced around)

"Not as good as you were." Hayate grinned back.

Sasame and Sora held in their laughter. (Knights of SOUND say anything to that?)

Just as they were leaving, and the rink was closing, a loud voice boomed on the intercom, **"Did you think you could escape me?!"**

A loud boom was heard, and the group all turned back to the rink, where it had exploded. Himeno yelled, "Run, you guys!!" and Kaoru, Natsue, Mayune, Mawata, Takako, and the staff all ran for it without a second thought.

Himeno took Sasame's hand as Ryu accepted Minako's. Shin and Sayuri's ring of 'Beyondios' echoed hollowly throughout the almost empty rink. The red clouds surrounded thee group, and vines were stretching outward.

Takeshi stood alone with hundreds of Demon Larvae below him. He laughed, "You can't escape me!"

Then, Kisa randomly asked, "Uh, where's Yuri?"

"That girl knocked her to the other side of Russia..." Takeshi answered absentmindedly, then shook his head, "Don't you try and play nice with me like that! Get them, my little Demon Larvae!"

Everyone ignored Takeshi as the demons moved in. They shot their tenticle-like tongues at them. The Knights and Lady Knights all dodged, and Ryu and Mannen swung their hands, freezing all the Demon Larvae. Then, Himeno unleashed her Sonic Arrow as Ryu summoned his Ice Rifle, shooting it, and daggers of ice flew out mixed in with a large blast of ice. That got rid of most of the demons, striking straight through their cores. Takeshi cursed quietly, then saw his opportunity.

Sora was hovering, attacking the Demon Larva that had unfrozen, and Takeshi came up behind her. He removed his cloak, and threw it at Sora. She turned when she heard Takeshi behind her, and saw the cloak. It wrapped around her, sucking out her Leafe, and became transparent. The fighting stopped. So did the world. No one breathed.

They all saw Sora, screaming in pain, lights flashing from the Leafe-sucking cloak. Takeshi snapped his fingers, and her Leafe quit draining. The edge of his mouth twitched to an evil grin, and he bargained, "Give me the Pretear, and I'll let her go. Any more Leafe, and she'll fade."

Himeno's face lit up in horror. She cried, hot tears forming, "Stop it!"

Sasame's voice was deaf to her ears. Whatever he said, she didn't hear. A sliver light flashed, and she unpreted with him. Hayate watched in terror. If he did anything, he'd kill Sora. But he had to do...SOMETHING. Otherwise-

He saw Himeno turned and smile at him, her eyes watery.

Shin pleaded, "Himeno, you can't!"

"You guys have Ryu...I know you'll find me." Himeno assured. Then, she turned to Takeshi and Sora, "Let her go, and I'll come with you."

"...Fine." Takeshi snapped his fingers again, and Sora fell out of the cloak, and to the ground. Ryu then ran to her side. Himeno walked slowly to Takeshi. She hissed, "You sick bastard."

"That's me."

In a swift movement, he grabbed Himeno, and he flew in the air, his arm across her chest and shoulder. Then, he laughed, "Attack, my precious demons!"

No one was guarding themselves, and the Demon Larvae all attacked at once. All the Knights and Lady knights were thrown against the wall, some Leafe getting taken from others. Himeno cried, "Stop it! No! Hayate, help me!"

But her eyes went wide when she saw a Demon Larva get the last of Sora's Leafe. She sceamed, "NNNOOOO!! SORA!!!"

Ryu saw this, and instantly killed the demon, and threw himself into a kiss with Sora's already cold lips.

Minako blurted, _"What are you doing?!"_

_To restore her Leafe before we lose her!_

Then, Hayate saw Himeno and Takeshi disappear.

**Hayate: WHAT?! **

**Me: Ouch, don't yell.**

**Hayate: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!**

**Me: It's part of the plot, what else?**

**Hayate: GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP NNNOOOWWW!!**

**Me: Geez. Read and review, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: And now, we bring you chapter nine.**

**Hayate: Almost double digits.**

**Me: Thank you for that pointer, Hayate.**

**Hayate: Sure thing. Sylph owns nothing.**

Chapter 9

_**"It's a special thing you can't do anything about**_

_**My Sweet Heart**_

_**I can't be the only one engrossed in all of this**_

_**It just can't be,**_

_**And I won't stand for it."**_

"Hayate, you have to sleep. Don't worry. We've been looking all day, and Himeno's a tough girl. You know she'll be all right." Goh growled.

"Yes, but for how long?!" Hayate snapped.

The Leafe Knights dedicated the entire day to searching for Himeno with no success. And, miraculasly, Ryu's kiss provided Sora with a large amount of Leafe, just barely saving her. Needless to say, she was still in critical condition, and the Lady Knights were taking turns providing her with Leafe. Hayate and Goh had been arguing for so long, it seemed endless.

"She'll be fine for however long because she knows we're trying!" Goh shot back.

"I highly doubt Takeshi will agree!"

Kei finally bellowed, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

The three youngest Knights watched in silence as Sasame stood, staring out a busted window of the destroyed church.

"Kei-"

Hayate was cut short by the Knight of Light, "No, Hayate, don't give me that crap! All this arguing isn't about to help Himeno!"

Sasame, unable to stand it any longer, bit out, "Stop it." and he turned, his purple eyes piercing all of them, "Just get some rest. We can resume the search when we've all gotten some rest. So. Stop. Biting. Each. Other's. Heads. Off." and he turned away again.

Settling that, Goh and Hayate glared once more, and settled in for a break.

---

Takeshi dodged the third flying plate of food. Himeno had refused his offer of plain food, and was sitting, ankle chained to the wall in his 'throne room' in his Palace of Chaos. He sighed amusingly, "Himeno, Himeno...it would just be easier if you'd give in to the negative side of your heart, you know? Hate everyone that's ever done anything to you."

"Even if I DISLIKE some people, I don't HATE them!" the Pretear barked. "Why don't you let me go? I don't see the point of keeping me here!"

"Oh, there is plenty of reasons. One: you are one of the two people who stand in mine and Yuri's way of ruling the world. Two: I've been-"

"Okay, you can shut up now."

The doors busted open, and Yuri, ragged-looking, walked in, murmured, "Stupid scientists...thousands of transports..." then, she saw Himeno. She blinked, thinking she was seeing things, looking back and forth between the Princess of Light and the Prince of Darkness. "You...you caught her?"

"Bargained her is more like it." Takeshi laughed, "So...you finally got back."

"Yeah. Man, those Russians wouldn't let me go. I randomly drop out of the sky, and the scientists were un-be-liv-able!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now, the question is, how are we gonna get the Pritear? I think I ruined our 'trust' with the Pretear's and Pritear's group."

"Um, excuse me?" Himeno cleared her throat loudly, "Pretear sitting here!"

Yuri sneered, "I think we found the answer to our problem."

"I love the way we think."

"AHEM?"

"The way YOU think."

---

The Leafe Knights were out once again to search for Himeno, praying she was alright. But, they told themselves, they'd know if she wasn't alright. They searched everywhere in town, and she obviously wasn't there. They all met up by the Awayuki house again, and Sasame sighed, "Well, she's nowhere in town, and I don't exactly think they could've taken her to Leafenia. Even if they tried to force her, we know she wouldn't have done it."

"There has to be some kind of palace, or castle where they hide." Mannen suggested.

"There is, but we don't know where it is." Kei told the younger Knights.

"Dammit..." Mannen growled.

Shin had the second most worried expression (Hayate's being the first, go figure), "I hope she's alright."

Hayate instantly bit out, "She's fine!"

The others looked at him curiously.

He blushed lightly, "I...I can feel it. She's fine."

Goh snickered.

Hajime came to the Knight of Wind's rescue by changing the subject, "Do you have any idea of where it could be?"

They all fell into thought.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"I got nothin'." Mannen shrugged.

"I thought I had something, but...not anymore." Shin drooped.

Hayate frowned. He thought he'd heard something, but it must've been nothing. But then, something stung at his chest, and he collasped.

"Hayate, what's wrong?!" the others gathered around him.

---

Himeno's eyes shut. Yuri and Takeshi attempted to try and take the darkness in her heart, but she rejected them. Afterwards, they threw her in a cell, and tortured her with their magic. _Just sleep...sleep...Hayate and the others are counting on you to be strong...c'mon...sleep...get your rest..._

_---Dream---_

_Himeno was standing in a red clouded world. Darkness surrounded her a second later. She rubbed her arms. It was cold...colder than she'd ever felt._

_"Himeno..."_

_She turned and saw Hayate's blue eyes, and the outline of his body. "Ha...Hayate?" Himeno stuttered._

_"Himeno, you're a failure."_

_Himeno's heart shattered._

_"You're an idiot. You can't do anything. I told them we should've gotten a new Pretear."_

_"Hayate...what're you saying?" Himeno shuddered at teh sound of his evil voice._

_Then, she turned and she saw Goh. He said, "Maybe we should have. I mean, you're only getting captured, attacked...I don't see why we have to risk our lives to save yours."_

_The Princess of Light felt tears spilling out, running down her cheek. Next, she heard Hayate's voice again. But this time...it didn't sound hateful and raspy like the other's did. "Himeno..." he whispered, stepping closer, "Himeno, we're coming to get you. Where are you?"_

_Himeno hesitated. Was this a trick of Yuri and Takeshi's? Either way, she stepped closer to him, "I don't know...I'm in a palace of darkness. It's cold up here...and it's rather damp. I caught a glance out the window, and it was cloudy. Like, black clouds."_

_"Okay...we're coming to save you, so just hang on a little longer...tulip-head."_

_Instead of making a smart remark, Himeno smiled, "Hurry up, Hayate."_

_Then, a large blast of light shone, and Hayate was doding it. Himeno felt a cold hand grasp her neck, and she struggled for air._

_---End Dream---_

Himeno's eyes snapped open, and she screamed.

_"HELP ME, HAYATE!!!"_

---

Hayate woke, and felt cold beads of sweat on his head. He saw the others gathered around him, and he groaned, sitting up, "What...what happened to me?"

"Well, we don't know why, but you kinda passed out." Sasame blinked. "Are you alright?"

"Himeno...I think I know where Himeno is." Hayate said randomly.

"What? How do you know?" Goh inquired.

Hayate then told them of the dream.

Once he'd finished, Goh was about to tell him something, but they all heard Himeno's cry of, _"HELP ME, HAYATE!!!"_

---

Gina looked up form feeding Sora more Leafe, "What...was that?"

Sayuri panicked, "It sounded like...Himeno."

"I hope she's okay." Himiko muttered.

"Don't...we...all?" came a familiar weak voice.

"Sora!!" Ryu cried with happiness.

Sora grinned, and looked up from the sphere of Leafe, "I think I'll be okay. You can stop now, Gina."

"No way. You still need more Leafe." Gina protested.

"I said I'll be alright. You need to save your Leafe if we're going to help them save Himeno."

"How do you know what's going on?" Hikari asked.

"I was half-conscious." she told them.

"Oh."

---

"That was Himeno's voice!" Kei looked up.

"Yeah...now, where do you think she is?" Goh turned to Hayate.

"...In the sky."

"What? The sky?" Mannen frowned.

"Well, think about it. She said it was damp, and it was cloudy. Not to mention, she said it was cold." Hayate repeated.

"Well, yeah...but, how can we be sure?" Hajime cocked his head.

"We'll have to find an area that's cloudy, and black."

"Like that?"

"Huh?"

They all turned to where Mannen was pointing, which was out by the ocean, and it was thundering; lightning striking from the black clouds.

"Well, we can try it." Shin shrugged.

"And get hit by lightning?!" Hajime panicked.

"Well...why are you the one who's most worried?" Sasame frowned.

"Um, think about it. I'm a Knight of WATER, and WATER CONDUCTS ELECTRICITY..." Hajime blinked.

"Ah. Now I see your point."

"Let's just fly in the air with our shield up." Hayate urged, "Let's go."

**Me: To be continued...**

**Hayate: Excuse me? You better start writing the next chapter. Now.**

**Me: Oh, don't worry. I've got it all planned out.**

**Hayate: I'm sure you do.**

**Me: What? You wanna look at my plot paper?**

**ET: You don't have a plot paper.**

**Me: Shut up. I have a plan of what I'm doing next.**

**Hayate: Read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I know you all hate me right now, but I haven't been able to type for a while.**

**Hayate: Excuses.**

**Me: Shut it.**

**Hayate: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 10

_**"I want to see what you're feeling in your heart**_

_**To do it secretly,**_

_**Without you knowing."**_

The Leafe Knights flew in the air, a light blue shield up, surrounding them. Hajime looked around nervously, "Are you sure she's up here? I don't see any castle or anything..."

"Oh, calm down, would ya?" Mannen frowned, "I'm sure there's gotta be something here..."

"Yeah, but then again...this is a lot of cloud cover to go through." Goh growled.

Hayate flew out of the shield and into the rain, "I can fix that." He raised his arms and shot out his wind with the shape of a dragon. The clouds blew around, shifting. Hayate yelled over the winds, "Keep an eye out!" and he shot it again. Then, Shin pointed after a couple of more times, "There! I thought I saw something! It looked like the tip of a tower!"

"Good work, Shin. Let's go." Kei urged, the Knights waiting for the drenched Hayate, who blew himself dry, before going onward.

They flew to where Shin lead them to; looking around to see if there really was a castle in the sky. (Castle in the Sky, hehehe XP...) They came to where he had pointed, but...there wasn't anything there. Then, Hajime pointed a different direction, "I saw something over there!"

Kei cursed, "Damn, they're playing with us. Let's go, hurry!"

---

Himeno barely let a short yelp of pain escape her lips as she hit the back of a wall. She was bruised and her clothes were torn. Her arms and legs were cut, blood coming out. She attempted to push herself to her hands and knees, but Takeshi put a leg on her back, forcing her back down. He grinned, "Well...this is rare. A Pretear right in front of us, still breathing, not dead, but dying."

"I...won't...lose...to...the li..kes...of...you..." Himeno bit out, trying to suck in air.

"Oh? What are you going to use to stop us with? You've no power without your Knights. Your Knights in shining armor. You're at our mercy." Yuri sneered.

"Hayate and the...others are...coming...to save me...You won't win."

"Oh, I beg to differ. We'll win. Darkness will consume Leafenia once more, and Earth! We will rule all!" Takeshi grinned.

"And I beg to differ. I say we'll stop you."

Takeshi and Yuri turned, seeing Hayate with such an angry face that said, 'get off Himeno, or I'll kick your asses to hell and back.' But, being 'nice', he only said, "Get. The. Hell. Off. Her."

"And if I don't?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"I'll make you!!" Hayate shot out wind at them, only to have Takeshi lean down, grab Himeno, and dodge.

He held her up threateningly, "If you attempt to harm us, all I have to do is suck out a little more Leafe from her, and she'll die."

Shin hissed, "Leave Himeno alone! She's got nothing to do with this!!"

"Oh? I really don't think so. She has everything to do with this! She's Pretear, after all! I mean, that's a no-brainer." Yuri rolled her eyes, "If she hadn't have stepped in, darkness would be covered in the land, and Takako would've been successful! She would've become the Queen of Darkness. But now...now Takeshi and I will become the King of Destruction and the Queen of Darkness. We will rule all of the worlds. I mean, after sucking all the Leafe out of Leafenia."

"Leafenia-" Hajime was cut off by Takeshi sighing, "That's it. I'm about to just go ahead and kill her."

Then, out of nowhere, a fire sword came and stuck Takeshi in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and dropped Himeno. She lay on the ground, unmoving. If it weren't for the faint rise and fall of her chest, they would've all thought her to be dead. Then, Ryu popped in, the Pritear of Fire, and the Lady Knights all behind him.

Hayate, seeing Takeshi and Yuri distracted, her ran forward, and picked up Himeno before summoning his Wind Sword. He gave a little Leafe to Himeno, and swung his sword. The wind all picked up, and shot at them, but Yuri came up with a dark barrier. Yuri growled, "Dammit. You let her go."

"Sorry. Well, that hurt, ya know." Takeshi winced.

Hayate felt Himeno's breathing steady a little, but he still gave her more Leafe.

Sayuri growled, "Stay away from Himeno."

"Tough talk for a squirt."

The Lady Knight of Plant's eyes flamed, "I. Am. Not. A. Squirt!" and she shot a vine at them.

"Oh, please." Yuri rolled her eyes, and had the barrier up again, narrowly missing the vine.

"You cowards! Hiding behind your little shield, hoping it'll protect you from us!" Sora taunted.

"Chickens!" Himiko added in.

"Who're you calling chickens?!" Yuri hissed.

"Two certain dark people present. Man, are you THAT stupid?" Mannen snorted.

Yuri then summoned a dark sword, and charged at the Knight of Ice. He drew the Ice Arquebus lance, and held her off. "Hey, go on and take Himeno back!" he ordered. "I'll be fine!"

The Knights of Water, Plants, Fire, and Sound remained, "We're staying here."

He grinned, swinging the Ice Arquebus to knock the Princess of Disaster away, "Thanks."

Kei and Hayate then vanished, along with Himeno. Yuri snapped, "Go after them, Takeshi!"

Without another word, he was gone.

Hajime cursed when he was the first to see all the Demon Larvae that Yuri had brought out. Ryu assured, "Hey, man, that's why you've got me here!"

Himiko barked, "Sayuri, Hikari, Minako, and Sora, come with me! We're going to help Hayate, Kei, and Himeno!"

"Right!" then the five flew off.

Yuri circled the remaining Knights and Lady Knights. "So...this is supposed to be the end of the Princess of Disaster and the Prince of Darkness, isn't it?"

Shin nodded, "Yep."

"...Heh."

"What's so funny?" Hajime demanded.

"Hehe...heheh...hahahaha!!!" Yuri threw her head back and laughed. When she was finished, they all looked at her strangely. She chuckled, "That's how all stories go. The good triumphs over evil. Well..." she snorted, "...this isn't like your average fairy tale."

"You're right. It's not." Mannen agreed, "In this one, multiple good guys kill one or the other bad guy."

"Either way...it's always good!" Yuri slashed at the unprepared Shin, but Mannen managed to get his Ice Arquebus at the sword's point in time. Then, Shin summoned his thorn whips that he had, Hajime wove the Water Flail around his arm, Sasame readied himself for the Sonic Arrow, and the others got ready. Gina hissed in Ryu's mind, _"C'mon, let's get this freak!"_

_You said it. Let's go for it! _Ryu lunged at Yuri with the Fire Saber.

---

Himiko blew more wind at Takeshi to slow him down as Minako forced ice daggers to fly at him. Takeshi dodged both, but it did slow him down a fair amount. Kei growled to Hayate, "We need to find somewhere in Leafenia, but if we open the portal, he can follow right in after us. Dammit...you got an idea?"

"Does it look like I have one?" Hayate hissed.

Kei swiftly turned and shot some light at him before turning back around to fly after seeing that his hit was direct. Takeshi started dropping altitude, but recovered quickly. Sora cursed, "Damn. He's like a cochroach. Freakin' won't die."

Sayuri wrinkled her nose, "Well, that's too bad."

"Gee, why?" Hikari glanced back.

"I hate cochroaches."

"No kiddin'? I just stab them." Minako grinned, "With ice daggers. Like this." The Lady Knight of Ice flung herself around, swinging her arms repeatidley, shooting ice daggers at him. Takeshi dodged most, but one lodged deep in his leg. He let out a loud curse, and Minako turned around, "Dammit. He's worse than a cochroach. It normally works. Only, they don't move as fast as him."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Himiko laughed.

Then, they saw in front of them, that Hayate had vanished, along with Himeno. Sayuri frowned at Kei, "What's he doing?"

"We're trying a different stratagy. Help me keep Takeshi here." Kei ordered.

"Alright. Just tell me...what ARE they doing?" Himiko cocked her head.

"Can't tell you. Takeshi might hear." Kei told her, then turned, and shot a Light Chakram at the Prince of Darkness.

---

Hayate had transported back to the Palace of Chaos, and was in a different room, hoping that Yuri, or Tomiko, or whatever her name was, didn't sense their Leafe. Her grasp her hand, and Hayate let his Leafe flow into Himeno.

---

Mannen was blown back into the wall, and Goh cursed, "Hey, leave him alone, dammit!" and swung his giant Fire Axe.

Yuri laughed, "Never! Not until all of you are annihilated!"

"Man, has she gone insane, or what?" Hajime muttered.

Shin frowned, "Again, a nice girl is the Princess of Disaster. Man..."

"We gotta get used to this." Sasame agreed before shooting a Sonic Arrow.

However, the Sonic Arrow didn't affect. If anything...

She ABSORBED it! ...And it backfired at the group. They didn't have time to move, and the attack blasted them all into the walls. (just making Mannen fly in deeper)

"Yes...you can't...you can't stop me!! Hahahaha...hahahahahaha!!!!" Yuri threw her head back.

Before she knew it, though...she was on the ground, red Leafe flying out. Her body collasped to the ground, and Himeno was standing above her, the Wind Sword drawn, staining with red Leafe. She was panting, and didn't want to look down.

_"Himeno...are you sure you're alright?"_

_I'm fine...but...where are the others?_

_"Fighting Takesh-"_

"TOMIKO!!!" Takeshi suddenly appeared, and knelt over his twin sister.

Then, right behind Takeshi, were the ones who'd gone to fight him. They all heard Tomiko murmur, "Take...shi?...Is that...you?"

"Tomiko...please...don't leave me like this..."

"Heh, as if..."

They watched Takeshi cry over his sister. "Please...don't do this...don't...Tomiko..."

As if history repeated itself, darkness fell away from the two, and they were once more...light. Nothing really changed, except their clothing. Takeshi was in regular jeans and a t-shirt of blue, and Tomiko's white shirt was drenched in red and she had a long yellow skirt.

Himeno fell to her knees, and the Knights and Lady Knights crowded around. Ryu inquired, "What's wrong?"

"This...this isn't right. I know this isn't right." Himeno muttered, "They're light. They needed to take care of each other."

_"Himeno..."_

"I need to do this. Watch out, guys."

They all moved back from her, and Himeno put a hand on Tomiko's shoulder. The Pretear shut her eyes in concentration, and Leafe slowly went into Tomiko's body, closing the wound. Once Himeno finished transferring, she sighed, "Man...that took a lot." and she fell, Hayate being unpreted from her. He looked down at her, shocked, and weary looking.

Tomiko looked up, her eyes gentle, seeing Himeno, and was teary.

**Me: Well, probably one more chapter. I might make a sequal, but probably not. I'm gonna work on a different Pretear story, though. Muhahaha...**

**Hayate: Well, drop a line on your way out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Wahh! This is the last chapter!! T.T**

**Hayate: Why don't you just keep typing more?**

**Me: I wanted to finish this one. I have too many other stories. This is what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna type another Pretear story, but not post until it's finished. That way, I won't have to keep panicking about rapid readers.**

**Hayate: Sure.**

**Pretear cast: Sylph owns nothing!**

**My made up cast: Only us, and the Prince of Darkness. Who no longer exists.**

Chapter 11

_**"This snow of miracles falls from the sky, **_

_**"And covers the world.**_

_**"Covers those with injured hearts.**_

_**"And those with commited sins...**_

_**"The white Leafe will heal them all.**_

_**"The snow of miracles falls and covers the world.**_

_**"But there is one heart which will not be saved.**_

_**"Leafe, **_

_**"Please...**_

_**"Just one more time.**_

_**"Bring back that smile,**_

_**"Just one more time...**_

_**"If there is a miracle called love,**_

_**"Bring back her smile."**_

**"Himeno..."**

**"Himeno..."**

**"Wake up, Himeno..."**

**"Himeno, please..."**

**"Himeno!"**

_**Why...can't I open my eyes?...I feel so weak...I don't want to give up...but...**_

**"Miss Himeno..."**

_**Please...help me...**_

**"Wake up...tulip-head."**

_**Help me, Hayate. I can't get my eyes open...but...I can hear you all. Why?**_

**"Move it, Mannen. Guys, let's give 'em a minute."**

**"Right. We should."**

_**It's quiet...**_

**"Himeno...please...you know how much I love you...please...wake up. Just open your eyes. I know you'll pull through."**

_**Hayate...**_

---

Takeshi paced in front of the hospital door. "Dammit...this is all our fault."

"You can't help it if you felt rejected, though." Himiko looked down the hall, seeing Sasame coming back with Takako, with tears in her eyes.

She sniffed, "Why do we have to put up with this again?"

"But this time, we know she's alive. But...it's like she's in a coma." Kei mumbled.

Then, they all looked behind them, and saw Shin and Sayuri grasping hands, foreheads touching each other, eyes closed, and mouths moving silently. Then, they looked up, and Sayuri flushed, "Um...praying...to the King and Queen for Himeno's recovery."

"That IS a good idea." Gina nodded.

Ryu wrapped an arm around Sora, and held her closely as he saw a doctor approach. Kaoru walked up to him, and they talked quietly, only the Knights of Sound hearing their words. Then, the doctor walked away, and Kaoru returned to them as Sora started sobbing quietly into Ryu's shoulder.

Mawata panicked, "Will she be okay?!"

"They say she'll live, but...they don't know how long she'll be in a coma. Her consciousness isn't responding at all to them." Kaoru grimly looked down.

Natsue, Mayune, and Mawata clung to Kaoru Awayuki, and the Knights and Lady Knights all looked away, cursing quietly.

---

_**"Moth...er?"**_

**"Himeno...it isn't your time yet. You shouldn't be here now. You have loved ones that are awaiting on your awakening."**

_**"But...Mom...I love YOU, too."**_

**"I know that, sweetheart. But...you're not done. You haven't finished protecting the flowers."**

**A flash, and Himeno saw the purple flowers wilting.**

_**"Mom..."**_

**"I love you so much, sweetie. But...you need to go back. Hayate and all the others will take care of you. Your father included as number one and a half."**

_**"Mom..."**_

**"See you later, my precious Pretear."**

---

"Himeno...Himeno...Himeno..." Hayate repeated, his voice getting quieter. He grasped her hand, and kissed her on the forehead. She'd be alright. This WAS Himeno they were talking about.

"...Hayate?"

The Knight of Wind looked up, half expecting it to be Himeno talking to him, but he turned, and saw Tomiko. He blinked, "What?"

"They don't know when she'll wake up. Not even giving Leafe will help her, though. She has to wake up when she's ready." the former Princess of Disaster told him.

"I know...it'll be soon."

"...Well, Kaoru and the family members want a little time with her, too."

"...Right." Hayate gave her one more kiss, then left her.

**One month later...**

Hayate was visiting the still sleeping Himeno for the nth time for a month. This time, though, he brought a bouquet of tulips. He laughed silently when he saw them, and thought about her. The Lady Knights and Knights of Leafenia went back for the past month to attempt to heal their hearts, the Awayuki's, Yayoi (who everyone had told everything to her), and Tomiko and Takeshi went with them. One Knight or Lady Knight came down a day for a report of her condition. Leafenia was a pure place that made everyone feel better, but Hayate...had not gone back once. He'd stayed by her side the entire time until he was kicked out at night. But then, he just transported back inside. Today was just him and Himiko.

And so, the Knight of Wind walked straight to her room, and set the tulips down next to her bed. He sat in a chair, and looked at her face. Then, he stood and looked outside.

Gray skies.

How fitting.

It was winter time, and it was more cold than usual in Awayuki Town. Then, he felt the same presence. Himiko appeared behind him. "Well...how's she doing?"

"No response. But yet...her Leafe feels different today." Hayate told her.

"Really?"

"...Yeah. Something's strange about it."

The two knew something was gonna happen. Just as expected, a voice echoed around in the room.

_**"I can't give up."**_

"Himeno?!"

_**"I won't give up."**_

Hayate stood on his feet.

_**"I won't leave you."**_

Himiko stared forward, frowning, before walking to the window.

_**"I don't want to lose you."**_

"Hayate...come look."

_**"Or to let it end."**_

"What is it?"

_**"I want you all to be around."**_

"...Leafe snow...again?"

_**"Everyone laughing..."**_

"But..it couldn't be."

_**"Crying..."**_

"It's like...she's gone through her whole experience as a Pretear again."

_**"I don't want everyone in this world to disappear."**_

They turned, and their eyes went wide.

_**"I'll...come back to you."**_

Himeno's body...was glowing.

---

Mayune looked up at the sky, "I really hope she'll be alright."

"She'll be fine." Natsue assured, "I know it. I feel it."

_**"I'll come back to you! I'll save you!"**_

"Himeno?!" everyone gasped.

_**"Mom..."**_

_**"Mother..."**_

_**"Dad..."**_

_**"Mawata..."**_

_**"Mayune..."**_

_**"Yayoi..."**_

_**"Goh..."**_

_**"Kei..."**_

_**"Mannen..."**_

_**"Hajime..."**_

_**"Shin..."**_

_**"Sasame..."**_

_**"Takako..."**_

_**"Tomiko..."**_

_**"Takeshi..."**_

_**"Himiko..."**_

_**"Gina..."**_

_**"Kisa..."**_

_**"Minako..."**_

_**"Hikari..."**_

_**"Sayuri..."**_

_**"Sora..."**_

_**"Ryu..."**_

_**"HAYATE!!!"**_

---

"What the hell's going on?!" Himiko shielded her eyes from the light.

"You actually think I know?!" Hayate took a heavy step forward toward Himeno, wind blowing around the room, knocking objects over. "Himeno!" he called.

No response. Himeno's glowing body stood.

"HI-ME-NO!" Hayate called again, attempting for his voice to be heard over the roars of the wind.

Her body didn't move again. It just stood there.

Hayate got over to Himeno, and he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the mouth passionately.

The wind died down, and so did the light. Himiko looked, and saw Hayate holding Himeno, Himeno's eyes drenched in tears of fear, white snow falling outside the window.

---

"I wonder what that was all about?" Mannen frowned.

Minako suggested, "Maybe someone oughta go help Himiko. Maybe something's wrong."

"Wait..." Sasame's ear piece started ringing that clear tone, as did Sora's.

They all looked around, searching for the two Knights of Wind and their Pretear. The Pritear yelled, "Himeno! Himiko! Hayate! Where are you?!"

They listened to his echo.

"Right here."

They all turned, seeing Himeno, smiling, Himiko behind her and Hayate.

Well, at least until it turned into a dog pile. Then, Himiko was gasping for breath on the bottom, and Yayoi was on top, "Himeno! I knew you'd be all right! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!"

Himeno choked, "Gonna...die...can't...breathe..."

Then, everyone got off her, and squeezed her with hugs.

Everything was back to normal.

The town...

The Knights...

The Lady Knights...

The Awayuki family...

Tomiko...

Takeshi...

Yayoi...

The Pritear...

And the Pretear.

**Me: (blows nose)**

**Hayate: She's been like that the whole chapter.**

**Me: (jumps up) Now I need to work on my new story! Prreeeettteeeaaarrrr rrrruuuullleeeesss!!!**

**Hayate: Sure. Thanks for sticking with her, drop a line on your way out, and keep an eye out for her next story.**

**Me: And I made up my mind: I'm going to have a sequal for this one called Black Hayate. Please watch for it.**

**Hayate: Hey, why Black HAYATE?**

**Me: It fits the plot. .**


End file.
